The Fountain
by Guishe
Summary: Draco esta al borde de la muerte, necesita una salvacion que solo la encontrara llegando a la Fuente, claro esta que necesita de la mejor medimaga,nada mas y nada menos que Hermione G. para ir en busca de la fuente deben viajar al peru pero no estan solos
1. Chapter 1

_**hola, bueno aqui les traigo un fic ya terminado, por suerte lo he concluido hoy, para poder subirlo**_

**_es que queria tenerlo completamente listo antes de mostrarselos a ustedes.... para no tenerlos en la dulce espera_**

**_jajaja..._**

_bueno no las entretengo mas...sepan si..que los personajes son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de __JK. ROWLING  
y bueno los que apareceran que no forman parte de HARRY POTTER... son puros inventos mios.. jaja y bien tambien he sacado algo de idea del libro titulado EL ORO DE LOS INCAS... para poder desarrollar la mas emosionante aventura romantica que se me ha ocurrido..o eso espero...pero solo ideas...la creacion del mismo es pura y exclusivamente mia..._

aquella persona que tenga ganas de publicar mis fics en algun otro foro, o flog o blog o lo que fuere... no dude en consultarmelo asi le doy el permiso o no..ja...  
y tambien todo aquellos que publiquen sin una autorizacion previa y sin mensionar los creditos del mismo...ES PLAGIO...  
ante todo esto dejo escrito para que sepan y no comentamos ningun desagrado a aquellas personas que con esmero han escrito historias para que nos conmovamos y disfrutemos...  
jeje

bueno me cope.... asi que sin mas....

DISFRUTENNN!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Fountain**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Draco se había pasado la mayor parte de su juventud metido con mujeres de todas las clases, hasta que un bien día sentó cabeza y le pidió matrimonio a Pansy, su fiel amiga, compañera y porque no también su mejor amante.

Aun faltaba unos cuantos meses para que ese acontecimiento sucediera… pero que mas le daba, el estaba feliz o lo que para el consistía la felicidad, estaba cómodo esa era la verdadera realidad.

Por primera vez no tendría que pensar en el insufrible trío de oro, quienes por mucho tiempo lo habían despojado del todo.

Voldemort se había desquitado con el dejándole terribles cicatrices por todo su cuerpo y un hechizo poderoso lanzado por el señor de las tinieblas había logrado golpear fuertemente en el lado derecho de su pecho, el cual al parecer no había dejado secuela alguna, mas que simples mareos de vez en cuando.

Pero lo que si había dejado marca había sido el no haber podido matar a Dumbledore ni atrapar a Harry, eso era lo que había llevado a su familia a tal punto de la muerte… sus padres habían pagado caro su torpeza, con lo cual lo llevaba una vez mas a odiar a Harry Potter con todas sus fuerzas.

El era muy conciente que no seria capas de entregar a nadie a la muerte incluso a la persona que mas había odiado, aquel que se había llevado la gloria y popularidad e incluso se creía mejor que él.

Draco le tenía un profundo resentimiento producto de los celos fundados por su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

El tenia la mayor parte de la culpa del gran odio que sentía contra Harry, Draco lo sabia, su padre le había puesto en su contra desde el momento en que lo vieron en el expreso… su padre le había dicho que Harry Potter no era de confiar, que le querría sacar todo lo que el tenia y que lo destruiría y el no debía permitírselo.

Draco había pasado toda su vida odiando, pero en este momento, ahora cuando se daba cuenta que el era quien estaba del lado equivocado, ya no le importaba aunque ya no podía quitar de su corazón el odio que había crecido y mantenido toda su juventud.

Se levanto como todas las mañanas, luego de una larga noche de acción. Se desesperezo estirándose y de un salto bajo de la abocelada cama.

Una vez de pie, bostezo abiertamente mientras se despeinaba sus pelos rubios, se rascaba la panza y se dirigía adormilado al cuarto de baño.

Se miro al espejo y abrió el grifo dejando que el agua se escurriera por sus dedos mientras juntaba agua en ambas palmas y se agachaba para mojarse la cara.

Enjuago sus ojos y mojo su pelo al mismo tiempo que tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás cubriendo las paredes con las gotas que aun chorreaban por su largo pelo rubio.

Se miro al espejo una vez más y pronto una mueca se dibujo en su rostro y un dolor intenso le traspaso por todo el cuerpo paralizándolo.

Su piel blanca se volvió traslucida y su cuerpo se sacudió, las manos le temblaban y la estabilidad le fallo, sus brazos no tenían fuerza para seguir manteniéndolo en pie y se derrumbo en el suelo donde siguió temblando y el dolor no cesaba.

Quiso gritar y se dio cuenta que el aliento le faltaba, aunque nadie lograría escucharlo desde donde se encontraba.

Cerro los ojos esperando que así el dolor culminara e intento relajarse aunque le era imposible al sentir como su cuerpo se contraía como si millones de dagas fueran de apoco hincándose por cada parte de su cuerpo… llegando despacio muy lento a su corazón.

Una capa gruesa de sudor se deposito en su rostro y poco a poco la visibilidad se fue haciendo muy poco estable, casi no lograba distinguir los objetos que yacían a su alrededor, sumiéndolo a la inconciencia.

Pansy por su lado estaba encantada desde que era la novia oficial de Draco Malfoy pasaba días enteros en las tiendas de ropa, pidiendo todo lo que siempre había querido.

Era la elegida, la afortunada y por mas que viviera mucho tiempo alado de Malfoy una persona que solo la quería como amiga, ella agotaría toda su fortuna.

Era una persona muy egoísta Pansy, no pensaba mas que el su bienestar y muy poco sabia de fidelidad.

Como todas las mañanas se levantaba mucho antes que Draco y salía con sus amigas a gastar todo lo que mas podía de la herencia que aun no poseía.

Aunque a decir verdad nadie se animaría a enfrentar a la futura esposa de un Malfoy.

Y menos en los momentos en los que estaban viviendo… Aun quedaban muchos mortifagos resentidos con la muerte de Voldemort, muchos a los cuales el nombre le era imposible identificar y otros tantos que habían sido descubiertos y aunque juraron lealtad al ministerio les eran poco de fiar.

Pansy aun así incrédula de que la vigilaban muy de cerca, emprendió la marcha para volver con su novio y amante. Hizo tres movimientos y desapareció para encontrarse con la puerta de su apartamento.

Abrió feliz y entro llamando a los gritos a su amado.

-Draco…amor….llegue… no sabes todo lo que compre, la verdad que esas brujas tienen poco conocimiento de lo que verdaderamente es la moda, por suerte esto… ¿Draco? – dijo algo pensativa, solía salir siempre a su encuentro cuando llegaba y ella se ponía a platicar de todo lo que no le gustaba de magos y muggles que se le cruzaban. -¿Draco, estas en casa?- dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto. Al parecer todo estaba en orden… o mejor dicho en desorden, ya que los almohadones y acolchados habían volado por la habitación aquella noche.

Siguió caminando y llego a la puerta del baño donde al ver a Draco tirado en el suelo pálido como un fantasma hizo que gritara como una desquiciada.

-Draco!!! – dijo dirigiéndose a él, aunque no demasiado para no contagiarse si era que tenia algo contagioso – mejor voy a buscar ayuda – se dijo y salio histérica por la puerta preguntándose que era lo que le había podido pasar al rubio.

A los quince minutos de haberse desaparecido y aparecido en san mungo volvió con dos paramédicos que ayudaron a que Draco pudiera desaparecerse para ser trasladado al hospital donde especialistas podrían averiguar que era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Draco aun estaba inconciente y aun así podía sentir el dolor que su cuerpo sentía y podía oír las idas y venidas de los paramédicos, pero no podía volver en si, no podía lograr hacer ningún movimiento…solo el pensar.

Pansy estaba nerviosa, no tenia muy en claro que era lo que tenia su futuro esposo pero lo que mas le molestaba era que aun no se había casado con ella, por lo tanto la herencia y el testamento no figuraba ella como total y única heredera de la fortuna Malfoy y eso le enfermaba, quería mantener vivo a Draco por lo menos hasta que sus labios formaran el si ante el mundo mágico al casarse… luego podía morir en paz para permitirle disfrutar de los goces mas enormes de lo que una bruja alguna vez soñó.

Se deambulaba inquieta de un lado a otro agarrando a distintos medí magos pidiéndoles alguna opinión, muchos estaban afligidos ante la desesperación de la muchacha y le daba pena el que su novio estuviera en el estado que estaba y solo se limitaban a decirle.

-Señorita Parkinson no se preocupe, contamos con los mejores magos, descubriremos lo que tiene y lo curaremos…tenga fe.

Y eso era algo que enervaba a Pansy, con lo cual decidió marcharse del lugar y volver mas tarde, total ya no podía hacer nada. Se acerco a la cama de Draco lo miro y susurro.

-Adios Draco, vuelvo mas tarde – y sin mas desapareció.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Señorita Granger no puede ponerse en esa postura, sabe que el señor Malfoy esta en grave peligro, debemos ayudarlo y usted se gradúo con todos los honores en enfermedades realizadas por maldiciones, debemos contar con usted para salvarle la vida.- Dijo un viejo anciano en una reunión de no menos de 7 médicos.

-Es que usted no lo entiende – dijo la muchacha frustrada, jamás había pensado que debía hacerse cargo de malfoy, y mucho menos de la forma que se la estaban pidiendo.

Podía tratarlo y todo lo que quisieran pero no pasar las 24 horas alado de el, ella también tenia una vida, haría su trabajo lo mejor que podía pero no permitiría que el rubio la despreciara como todos sus años en Hogwarts, a parte lo odiaba y que mas le daba lo que le sucediera, aunque sabia que en el fondo lo ayudaría porque no era tan mala como para dejarlo morir sin haber luchado por su vida.

-Claro que no lo entendemos Señorita Granger, es un paciente muy delicado, necesitamos de los mejores especialistas y usted es una, tendrá que decidir entre cuidar al señor Malfoy o olvidarse que alguna vez se Graduó para ser medí maga.

-Pero… - dijo afligida Hermione, no le estaban dando otra salida, aunque le costara debía pasar el resto de lo que durara la enfermedad pegada al rubio que en la mayoría de sus sueños la traumaba.

-Usted decide – le presiono el mismo viejo con la barba corta y arralada de la esquina mirándola amenazadoramente.

-Está bien – dijo sin más remedio.

Agarro sus cosas y salio echa una furia de aquella sala, pero sabia que su deber como medico iba mucho más allá de los sentimientos.

Se acerco al cuarto donde habían asignado a Malfoy y se paro en la puerta agradeciendo que este estuviera inconciente.

Se acerco al muchacho y lo miro con ternura, aunque fuera el ser mas despreciable no podía evitar sentir lastima ante la atrocidad que voldemort había hecho en el antes de morir.

Pudo ver varias cicatrices que asomaban por su lomo mientras los parpados impacientes temblaban. Hermione quedo embelezada al mirar al muchacho, la verdad que no podía no admitir que se trataba de una de las personas mas bonitas que había visto… pero tampoco olvidar el egocentrismo y la persona de la que se trataba.

Se acerco mas a el examinándolo y susurro.

-Esta Bien Malfoy, Te ayudare – y deposito una mano en el corazón del muchacho y pudo sentir como su corazón latía lentamente y se puso nerviosa. – Empezare ya mismo a investigar.- diciendo esto ultimo se marcho del lugar dejado al rubio aun inconciente en su cama.

Hermione se alejo de San mungo y se dirigió a la primer lechucearía que encontró, debía enviar una carta al mejor mago que ella conocía, a la persona que podía ayudarla a entender de qué se trataba la enfermedad.

Así que con paso apresurado se dirigió hacia el establecimiento y sacando una pluma y pergamino escribió con ligerísimo.

_Albus Dumbledore:  
Necesito de su ayuda, la necesito con urgencia.  
Hermione Granger._

Y la ato a los pies de la primer lechuza que encontró y esta salio volando hacia el castillo.

Mientras tanto Hermione dio tres pasos y giro para desaparecerse destino a su casa.

Una vez estando allí junto toda la información que podía acerca de los maleficios. Sentada comenzó a leer detentadamente uno a uno.

Tenia muy en claro que no debía perder los estribos ni la esperanza al no encontrar los mismos síntomas que Draco estaba sufriendo. Pero seguía leyendo ya casi impaciente.

Llego la noche y con ello el cansancio se notaba aun más, pero Hermione no podía darse por vencida. Y se dirigió a ver a Malfoy.

Se asomo a la puerta del cuarto, aun veía a Draco con los ojos cerrados, inconciente nuevamente.  
Se acerco sigilosamente, mirando embelezada al rubio y se maldijo por sus pensamientos.  
Tomo la mano del rubio intentando darle fuerzas, intentando que este pudiera sentir que no se iba a rendir que lo iba a ayudar.  
Y eso sentía Draco, por alguna extraña conexión, no lograba moverse pero si sentir y escuchar y aunque estaba ante la persona que mas odio, debía estar seguro que Granger jamás se daría por vencida hasta no encontrar la cura y eso lo tranquilizaba aunque el dolor lo estaba atormentando así como también sus pensamientos que se arremolinaban en sueños mortificándolo.  
Sintió el apretón de Hermione y se lo agradeció, eso le daba un poco de paz al gran miedo que sentía.

Hermione no podía dejar de contemplarlo, verlo así era todo un logro, parecía tan humano, parecía tan bueno, tan lindo, tan encantador.

-Te Gusta Granger –dijo una voz siseando por detrás de ella y la asusto haciéndola saltar para separarse del rubio- es algo que nunca tendrás.

-A tu Parkinson, me asustaste, y para que te lo veas estoy encargada del cuidado de Malfoy, no vengo a robártelo – "ya quisiera" y Hermione borro ese pensamiento lo antes posible.

-Tu eres la encargada de nada, ya hablare con estos ineptos… tu… ja…claro que si – dijo Pansy no podía permitirle que le diera la vida, si que lo estabilizara hasta el casamiento, pero no mas de ello. Le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-Muy bien…ahí te las vez – dijo la castaña yéndose de la habitación.

Era más de la media noche, y Hermione se esforzaba por permanecer despierta frente al ordenador.

Había logrado descubrir que la enfermedad de Draco podía ser producido por un maleficio muy antiguo, uno al que muy pocos le era accesible encontrar la cura.

Se había pasado navegando de página en página buscando algún indicio de que este maleficio se hubiera dado en algún otro lugar y lo halló.

En una civilización Inca. Y se agarro la cabeza… no le era posible… _¿Cómo le era posible conseguir información a tan lejana distancia?_

Siguió buscando, algo más debía hallar. Pero ponto quedo dormida apoyada de su mano derecha donde descansaba su mejilla.

Hermione despertó luego de un corto y perturbador sueño, estaba muy afligida por Draco, no podía negar que era su paciente pero mas allá de eso, ella lo conocía, aunque lo odiaba con toda su alma no podía permitir que muriera, no sin antes haber hecho hasta lo imposible por que se salve.

Se paso toda la noche en vela intentando descubrir como Voldemort había logrado conocer los secretos incas, secretos que quizás ningún mago podía llegar a conocer…. Pero debía tener la mente abierta, Voldemort no era cualquier mago, era un persona a la cual todo le venia como anillo al dedo y de todo tomaba conocimiento tara realizar las mayores atrocidades.

Pero de ser así, desde donde se encontraba no iba a poder descubrir la cura, iba a tener que realizar más que eso, trasladarse, investigar y desafiar todo pensamiento que tuviera contra Draco Malfoy, ta que la vida del muchacho dependía de ello. Estaba en sus manos salvarlo.

La enfermedad que tenia Draco era legendaria y aparentemente no había cura, o por ahora, con lo poco que sabia al no ser muy conocida no había cura para ello, y aunque las posibilidades fueran pequeñas ella debía luchar por encontrar alguna.

Hacia mucho que no se veía de esos tipos de hechizos, años quizás hasta siglos habían pasado y casi habían quedado en el olvido. Era una enfermedad que afectaba al sistema nervioso degradando cada parte del cuerpo como si fueran miles de virus comiendo cada parte de él.

El tiempo les jugaba en contra, y la vida de Draco dependía de lo que ella pudiera conseguir para combatir el maleficio impuesto por Voldemort antes de morir.

Necesitaba antes de todo hablar con albus Dumbledore… ella sola no podía con sus propias conclusiones, debía recaudar la mayor información que le fuera posible antes de meterse a fondo en el tema.

Aun no había dormido pero aun si había podido dar pequeños sueñitos cuando menos lo esperaba.

Se encontraba demasiado agotada como para seguir leyendo y se levanto de su escritorio y se acerco a la ventana de su cuarto para cerrarla… y allí vio unos ojos asomados detrás de unos árboles. Estaba nerviosa _¿Quién seria el sujeto que estaba observándola?_

Salio con sigilo de la habitación y se dirigió derecho a la puerta de entrada, prendió la luz de calle, tomo aire aun con los nervios de punta y se asomo a ver.

No había nada, seguramente al prender la luz el sujeto había salido corriendo para no ser visto y Hermione volvió a entrar a la casa aun temblando y pensando quien podría llegar a ser aquella persona que se había quedado observándola, ahora mas que nunca no podía quedarse a dormir, ni esperar un minuto mas para ponerse en acción.

Fuera quien fuera, no auguraba nada bueno.  
Tomo su varita dios tres pasos y giro para desaparecerse.

Ya estaba amaneciendo aun era muy temprano decidió emprender camino a Hogwarts, debía hablar lo antes posible con el Director y si su corazonada no le fallaba, debía ponerse en marcha para así poderle salvar la vida al rubio.

Llego a la puerta del despacho y se anuncio, Dumbledore la estaba esperando, Hermione no sabia como hacia el anciano, pero siempre estaba enterado de todo, con lo cual no fue difícil expresar la situación y pronto estuvieron analizando el caso.

-Mmm… ya creo que es un tema complicado Hermione – dijo Mirando por el gran ventanal que tenia en su despacho mientras todos los cuadros de los antiguos directores escuchaban con apreciación cada palabra que ejecutaban cualquiera de los dos.

-Yo conozco una maga que sabe mucho sobre la civilización Inca, es una experta en ese arte- dijo el cuadro de Dippet, quien estaba más que al tanto de la conversación y no pudo evitar dar su opinión.

-¿Quien? – dijo Hermione asombrada.

-Ángela Newton- dijo el antiguo director – ella es una especialista en la civilización inca, no debe tener más que un par de años mas que usted señorita Granger, Ella asistió a la escuela primaria en el Perú, y desde entonces ha quedado fascinada con ese pueblo antiguo que adoraba el Sol.

-¿Pero como la conoce usted? – Pregunto Hermione sin contenerse

-Ella había asistido de intercambio en este colegio, señorita Granger, ella era una gran maga por cierto y había logrado todo lo que quisiera si así se lo proponía, pero Eligio el camino de las civilizaciones y allá va enfrascada por ese lado. – dijo como si aquello no fuera algo digno de admirar.

-Bueno, ¿y porque seguimos hablando? – Interrumpió Dumbledore – no hay tiempo que perder. – y ambos salieron por la puerta en busca de aquella persona que quizás lograría ayudar a Hermione en todo este asunto.

La verdad que Hermione estaba sorprendida, no había oído hablar nunca de aquella mujer, lo mas lógico que si era famosa, lo cual no estaba muy segura, y había estado aunque sea una pequeña estadía en Hogwarts, su nombre debía haber aparecido en Historias de la Magia o incluso en Historias de Hogwarts.

-¿Usted cree que lograremos encontrar lo que necesitamos? – dijo afligida la muchacha.

-¿Porque no? – dijo Dumbledore con una gran tranquilidad que muchas veces lograba poner mas nerviosos a los demás. – Además si las teorías son correctas…- y callo.

-No comprendo… ¿que teorías?… ¿de que habla? – Hermione había logrado en mucho tiempo no cuestionar las formas se manejar las situaciones a Dumbledore y tenia plena confianza en el, pero en este momento, en este donde el tiempo valía oro y las intrigas no eran bienvenidas, su forma de proceder la irritaba.

-Todo a su tiempo Señorita Granger, todo a su tiempo, lo primero y principal es encontrar a la señorita Newton para poder saber sobre… lo que debamos saber- dijo sin mas y siguió caminando.

-¿Usted sabe donde se encuentra? – quiso saber un poco mas por lo menos de esa manera no se carcomía la cabeza pensando como se encontraría Draco en ese preciso momento, sabia que debía ir a verlo, pero también sabia que si no juntaba la mayor información el irlo a ver no serviría de nada.

-Claro, minutos antes que usted ingresara al despacho, señorita Granger, el profesor dippet me dio dicha información, no se preocupe – dijo ante la expresión de la muchacha – no falta mucho.

Pero la verdad que Hermione estaba estupefacta, habían armado todo un teatro para hacerle saber cuando la respuesta ya la tenia Dumbledore… y eso la fastidio mas… pero tomo aire y se dijo….Todo a su tiempo. Y le siguió el paso al Director algo indignada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Llegaron hasta las afueras de Hogwarts y Dumbledore le pido que lo tomara del brazo para desaparecerse conjuntamente, la chica hizo lo que el director le pidió y desaparecieron.

Aparecieron frente a una cabaña, parecida a la de Hagrid pero mucho más ostentosa y con calidos colores.

Hermione se quedo contemplándola mientras podía visualizar el patio cubierto de alto césped, y en la parte fronteriza los balcones de los aposentos laterales y el ancho corredor de elegante barandaje, extenso y fresco.

Del patio y sus dependencias se pasa a otro reducido espacio, cercado por vallados de piedra de escasa elevación, en donde crecen algunos rosales desmedrados y lucen su bronceado follaje lindos jazmines de Virginia.

Hermione quedo boquiabierta… jamás había visto algo tan maravilloso y sencillo a la vez, la verdad que esta mujer era muy dedicada al parecer con las cosas que la rodeaban y esto hizo que se diera un poco mas de confianza y pudiera detectar que no estaría hablando con una desquiciada de las civilizaciones antiguas.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la cabaña, y Dumbledore golpeo con tres suaves toques de sus nudillos.  
Pronto la puerta se abrió revelándole a una mujer encantadora.

Era alta y esbelta, tenía unos cuantos años más que Hermione pero se conservaba a la perfección dejando caer sobre su joven rostro sus largos y azabaches pelos, mientras sobre ellos alzaba un gorro de los típicos que usan para explorar.

El conjunto que utilizaba era exactamente a como lo pensó Hermione.

Un chaleco que contenía millones de bolsillos para los casos más necesarios de guardar, ocultar o llevar lo que necesitara.  
Unos jeans medios gastados por el uso y zapatillas al tono con la ropa.

Hermione sonrió, era tal cual pensó que iba a ser la muchacha.

-Hola- dijo Ángela mirándolos desde la puerta – ¿Albus Dumbledore? – exclamo cuando se acerco Dumbledore.

-Así es – dijo este sonriéndole

-Jamás lo creí posible, usted…. Visitándome… que honor – decía la muchacha mientras le abría la puerta y los dejaba pasar.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione al pasar delante de Dumbledore quien cortésmente le cedió el paso.

-Bien bien, a que les debo esta grata visita – dijo la muchacha tendiéndole la mano a Hermione para saludarla.

-Necesito de su ayuda – dijo rápidamente Hermione.

-Y yo solo vine a traerla, se que usted la ayudara señorita Ángela, cuídela, aconséjela y dígale todo lo que mas pueda – dijo Dumbledore tendiéndole la mano.-Cuento con usted, ahora debo marcharme… debo regresar al colegio.  
Y sin más se marcho por la puerta delantera.

Hermione miro a Ángela y está le sonrió, indicándole con el brazo que pasara.  
Caminaron hasta el comedor y se sentaron frente a una mesa de madera tallada con diferentes dibujos, la mayoría eran de soles y lunas.

-Me la obsequiaron – dijo Ángela.

-Ah… ¿que? –dijo Hermione no entendiendo lo que la chica había dicho.

-A la mesa, en uno de mis viajes, unos nativos incas – dijo sonriendo

-ese era el punto – dijo Hermione dejándose caer en la silla.

-A que te refieres – dijo Ángela sentándose frente a ella para escucharla.

Hermione relato todo desde el principio, para hacerle entender cuan era el grado de importancia de su ayuda y Ángela escucho cada palabra con concentración y expectante.

Luego que hermione termino de relatarle que estaba en juego la vida de Draco, si no conseguía la mayor información sobre los incas, Ángela se levanto y dejo esperando a Hermione en el comedor.

A los pocos segundos regreso con una colección de libros y notas que ella misma parecía haber realizado y comenzó a hablar.

-Hace unos pocos meses, en uno de mis rutinarios viajes, me habían comentado algo insólito y raro que había sucedido pero en ese entonces no comprendí, ahora después de lo que tú me has dicho encaja todo a la perfección.

Hermione la miraba expectante a cada palabra que ella dijera, esperando que así pudiera ayudarla en su labor.

-ahora lo comprendo, no entendía que era lo que buscaba o porque lo buscaba, no comprendí, pero si temí por mi adorada civilización, no era algo usual que se apareciera por allí, ni que los amenazara, ellos no debían de porque correr peligro, aun no me explico como se entero – dijo Ángela mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro entre las hojas de los cuadernos.

-No comprendo Ángela – dijo Hermione intentando descifrar el monologo.

-El fue allí, estuvo allí – dijo negando con la cabeza – como no me di cuenta antes.

-¿Quien… quien estuvo allí?- pregunto Hermione aunque se daba una leve idea pero debía estar segura.

-Voldemort, ellos no lo conocían, ellos no sabían de su existencia, ellos solo viven para adorar a sus dioses no para percatarse las horribles mentes de los magos.- dijo Ángela sin dejar de hacer movimientos de negación con la cabeza. – ellos me contaron que un hombre había invitado a el emperador inca, Atahualpa. Ellos estaban contentos con la visita de los exploradores… no le temían – siguió la muchacha. – les encantaba poder mostrarles sus creencias. Los incas fueron sin armas, sin defensas. Y Voldemort hizo que sus Mortifagos, los que lo acompañaban, mataran a todos los hombres del emperador y tomo como prisionero a Atahualpa.- dijo con la voz ligeramente tomada.

Ahora Hermione lo entendía, era así como había logrado descubrir los secretos, y ahora más que nunca necesitaba de la mayor ayuda posible para encontrar la cura.

-dime has oído hablar de la fuente – dijo Ángela.

-La fuente – dijo Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar en todos los libros que había leído.

-No.

-Claro que no, que tonta soy – dijo Ángela sacando de por debajo de el montón de libros uno particularmente desgastado. – se titulaba "The Fountain"

Hermione la tomo sobre sus manos y comenzó a leer.

"La fuente de la juventud, símbolo de la inmortalidad, es una legendaria fuente que supuestamente cura y devuelve la juventud a quienquiera que beba de sus aguas o se bañe en ellas."

Hermione ahora entendía el porque de la ida de Voldemort, ahora comprendía porque había viajado hasta allí pero aun así siguió leyendo un poco mas…

"Había una vez un viejo carbonero que vivía con su esposa.

El viejo se llamaba Yoshiba, y su esposa se llamaba Esme. Ambos tenían tantísimo años como los que llevaban allí…  
Los dos vivían en la isla sagrada de Oro, como solían decirles los Incas, donde nadie tiene derecho a morir.

Cuando una persona enferma lo manda a la isla vecina, y si por casualidad muere alguien sin síntomas, envían el cadáver a toda prisa a la otra ribera.

El lugar del Oro es la más hermosa. Lleva este nombre, porque los incas consideraban que el oro era "el sudor del sol" y la plata "las lagrimas de la luna" con lo cual a un lugar como este le pusieron este nombres debido a las reverencias al Sol.

Este lugar está cubierto de pinos y sauces, y en el centro se alza un hermoso y solemne templo, cuya puerta parece que se adentre en el mar. El mar más azul y transparente que se pueda imaginar, mientras que el aire, el aire es nítido y diáfano.

Los dos ancianos eran admirados por el resto de la aldea, que les admiraba por dos virtudes: su resignación y persistencia a la hora de aceptar y superar los avatares de la vida, y el amor mutuo que se habían procesado durante más de cincuenta años.

Los incas siempre habían tenido presente que para vivir había que saber amar, por lo cual esta pareja había sido el símbolo del lugar, el lugar sagrado.

El cual ahora debido a que los coleccionistas y codiciosos habían querido solo para su beneficio propio zambullirse a las aguas de la vida o beber de ellas, los incas decidieron ocultarlas para no estuvieran a la vista de aquellos indeseables."

-estoy perdida – dijo Hermione con cara abatida.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Ángela.

-Porque si la han ocultado y nadie la a hallado. ¿Por qué nosotros vamos a marcar la diferencia? – dijo la muchacha negando con la cabeza mientras posaba una de sus manos en la frente, el cansancio se hacia cada vez mas pesados y la posibilidad de encontrar la cura mas imposible.

-no se si es tan así, quizás mis apuntes te ayuden, en mi programa satelital he descubierto una alteración en la naturaleza, esta es visible por líneas rectas que se dibujan en el contorno del lugar que dispongamos a analizar – comenzó Ángela mostrándoles las fotografías – si estoy en lo cierto, en esta zona, era donde se encontraba la ciudad del oro, y pues aquí debe estar – dijo siguiendo con su dedo la línea recta que indicaba la foto.

-¿esto es seguro? – dijo Hermione mirando detalladamente la imagen, podría ser cualquier otra cosa o ¿no?

-Claro que podría ser otra cosa, pero también podría ser las ruinas de una ciudad antigua, tal vez incluso de la ciudad perdida del oro – responde Ángela entusiasmada – la ciudad donde esta la Fuente, donde puedes encontrar el lugar de _LA CURA._

Ángela se interrumpe el entusiasmo que se había propagado ya que ve la sombra de alguien que ve afuera muy cerca de la ventana.

Eh! – llama dirigiéndose a la puerta. La sombra se mueve. Sale corriendo justo para descubrir un hombre corriendo con todas las fuerzas por el jardín. – ¡Mortifagos!- exclama aterrada

-No… no puede ser posible – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie, me están siguiendo, Merlín, ¿que voy a hacer? – dijo aterrada Hermione.

-No te preocupes, tú regresa esta noche, seguiremos investigando y yo haré unos sortilegios, para ello tú aparécete en mis jardines… ¿reacuerdo? – dijo Ángela estirándole la mano.

-De acuerdo – dijo Hermione…. ¿que otra alternativa tengo?… pensó. – nos vemos.

Hermione salio del lugar desapareciéndose con cautela, estaba más que asustada con lo que estaba sucediendo, pero debía ahora concentrar toda su energía para poder ir a ver a Draco.

Llego rápidamente a San Mungo y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Draco.

Aun seguía recostado con los parpados cerrados, debía seguir algo inconciente y ella se acerco despacio, atrajo una silla con su varita y poniéndose frente a el comenzó a desahogarse.

-Dios Draco, la verdad que esto se complica, pero no quiere decir que no vaya a seguir con el asunto para salvarte – dijo mientras lo examinaba, era tan hermoso, dejo que un suspiro se extendiera - ¿Cómo puede ser posible que una persona pueda ser tan hermosa pero tan malvada a la vez? – dijo Hermione mientras estiraba su brazo y corría un mechón rubio de la frente de Draco.

-Quizás nadie me enseño a ser de otra manera Granger – dijo Draco en un susurro audible para Hermione que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con lo cual ella salto de la impresión y su silla corrió gran parte del extremo hacia atrás de la habitación, haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza con la ventana.

-¡Merlín! – Dijo Hermione levantándose – que susto Malfoy. – dijo gritándole en forma moderada al rubio.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Draco aun con los ojos cerrados, no podía abrirlos, estaba muy cansado como para hacerlo – granger, ¿me ayudaras? – dijo Draco y mientras lo preguntaba su voz se quebró… ¿de miedo?

Hermione se quedo estupefacta a la reacción del muchacho y con pena se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano sin pensar en nada más que ayudarlo.

-Haré todo lo que pueda Malfoy. – dijo mirándolo embelezada y agradeciendo que este no abriera los ojos.

-Draco…dime- dijo el muchacho tomando la mano de la castaña a la cual un escalofríos le bajo por la espalda y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-que…estén…mejor- dijo sobresaltada hermione, instintivamente aparto la mano de la de Draco y el se quedo mirándola.

-No te alejes – dijo este en un susurro- se de todo lo que te he hecho, pero, no puedo no agradecerte, no debe ser fácil para ti.

-esta bien Malfoy, no te esfuerces, déjame revisarte – el corazón de Hermione por alguna extraña razón latía a mil quinientos por hora y ella no se explicaba porque el fuego en sus mejillas, ayudo a este a sentarse en la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo?- pregunto Draco mientras Hermione lo examinaba.

-Eso es lo que estamos averiguando, no se preocupe señor malfoy se curara – Hermione intentaba convencerse a si misma de que así seria, no iba a decirle nada a Draco que lo preocupara antes de tiempo, lo bueno ahora era que había despertado y no quería provocarle un infarto.

-Pero…dime… ¿es grave?-el tono de voz de Draco se quebró aunque el así no lo quiso pero ese no fue el motivo por el estremecimiento continuo de Hermione, no, esto se lo había provocado el acercamiento del rubio.

Mientras lo atendía, sin darse cuenta al revisarle los ojos para ver como se encontraba este la tomo de la mano para acercarla mas y así no tener que forzar la voz, pero fue mucho mas que la voz lo que forzó. Se quedo mirando a Hermione como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, no podía negar que la muchacha había cambiado, no quedaba ni rastros de la come libros que él conocía.

Su enmarañado pelo ahora había logrado controlar y su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer. Y Draco, bien, es Draco.

Hermione se deslizo hacia atrás atemorizada, no por lo que el muchacho le había preguntado o por la situación en la que habían quedado, cara a cara, muy juntos… sino por su corazón…estaba latiendo más de lo necesario para vivir.

-este…si…no…aun no lo se- dijo Hermione intentando acomodar sus ideas.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes, entonces para que eres medí mago? – dijo frustrado Draco recostándose nuevamente, lo que mas le molestaba, no era que la muchacha no supiera exactamente lo que tenia, lo que le molestaba rotundamente era que ella se había apartado.

-Pues bien Malfoy, hago todo lo que puedo – dijo Hermione y salio de la habitación con una lagrima en los ojos… después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por el.

-¡Granger! ¡Espera! Perdón – estas palabras jamás llegaron a oídos de Hermione…palabras que le salieron a Draco al darse cuenta de lo que había ocasionado.

Se recostó en la cama frustrado por no poder moverse, por alguna extraña razón se sentía fatigado. Miro el techo y volvió a verla allí.

-"Hermione"- susurro para si mismo y no se explicaba porque se sentía de esa manera, jamás lo había experimentado, esa sensación de deja vú.

Se quedo pensando hasta que escucho.

-¡OH Draco amor! –dijo Pansy corriendo.

-Pansy – dijo el regalándole una sonrisa.

-Sabes lo que pienso – dijo la muchacha separándose un poco de él y acariciándole el pelo. Draco no esperaba ni mínima respuesta de cariño, sabia como era, pero en ese momento se sintió no querido, se sintió…vació.

-Que amor – dijo Draco mirándola y acariciando su rostro.

-Casarnos aquí, digo, no porque no te vayas a curar, pero uno nunca sabe y yo me quiero casar contigo – dijo Sonriéndole. Y Draco se quedo estupefacto. ¿Tan grave estaba? Pero lo que más le dolía era el desinterés que le proporcionaba la muchacha y no pudo evitar sentir una tristeza muy grande.

-¿Que dices? ¿A que esta bueno? No te preocupes por los preparativos, yo me encantarlo, además ya estoy hablando con amigos míos que no tienen problemas de venir a vernos aquí y en cuanto…. –seguía Pansy hablando sola porque Draco estaba mucho mas allá.

-No Pansy – dijo luego en voz baja.

-¿No?-repitió la chica abriendo los ojos desorbitados – ¿como que no?

-No Pansy, quiero recuperarme y así poder casarme contigo, es que no entiendes, te amo y quiero poder disfrutar ese momento.

-vamos deja los sentimentalismos para el trío de oro – dijo bufando Pansy – ambos sabemos que somos incapaces de amar.

-No es cierto – dijo Draco, pero era verdad, su fuero interno le decía que era verdad, jamás lograría que alguien lo amara. Y una vez mas envidio a Potter con todas sus fuerzas cerrando los ojos fuertemente, dejando caer una lagrima y cayendo a un sueño profundo.

-Draco! Draco – decía enfurecida la muchacha – Grr, como detesto esto, ¡aun no te convencí! – dijo y salio bufando de la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Hermione llego a su casa y se recostó, la verdad estaba muerta y apenas apoyo la cabeza en la almohada se durmió, lo necesitaba, debía estar mas que lucida para seguir con la investigación y ya tenia mas que en claro que debía tomar cartas en el asunto y sentarse a hablar lo antes posible con Draco, sabia que no seria fácil pero por lo menos ella no se daría por vencida.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de sueño, Hermione se levanto muy animada, ahora si podría pasarse toda la noche investigando con Ángela sin dejar de prestar atención a alguna de sus palabras.

Se levanto como nueva, se dirigió al tocador miro su cara, se la lavo, se peino y luego se dispuso a partir hacia lo de Ángela.

Sabia exactamente donde debía aparecer para no afectar ni ser afectada ante los sortilegios que había puesto la muchacha. Así que sin más dio tres pasos y giro en si para sentir como su cuerpo sentía la presión al desaparecer.

Al instante apareció en el patio de Ángela, la verdad jamás había visto algo semejante, se parecía mucho a una selva que a un jardín, pero no podía evitar sentir seguridad allí, era un lugar hermoso.

Entre el camino en el que se encontraba, se alzaban innumerables árboles, todos estos llenos de flores, luego a pie de los mismos descansaban hermosas rosas, y había muchas esculturas a sus alrededores, era hermoso el poder apreciar ese paisaje mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera de la casa de Ángela.

En el trayecto comenzó a pensar que lo mejor que seria era poder sacar hipótesis y arreglar todo para viajar cuanto antes, esto comenzaba a ser lo imprescindible en el momento.

-hola Hermione – saludo radiante Ángela.

-Hola Ángela – dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa forzada ya que ella estaba mas que preocupada. No podía dejar de pensar que Draco había logrado una mejora pero no era lo suficientemente estable como para emprender un viaje, pero aun así debía hacerlo.

-veo que has descansado algo – le dijo invitándola a pasar.

-La verdad que si, estaba muerta, y he dormido un par de horas que me han devuelto un poco de vitalidad – dijo Hermione.

-bien, entonces, comencemos, he estado toda la noche pensando la manera – dijo la chica sacando nuevamente sus apuntes. – creo que lo mas conveniente y viendo las circunstancias, es que emprendas el viaje lo mas pronto posible.

Te daré todas mis anotaciones, he hablado con un par de allegados al tema y están dichosos por poder ayudarte.

Hermione quedo verdaderamente agradecida por la dedicación de la muchacha, le era fundamental poder encontrar esa fuente.

-Gracias Ángela – dijo la castaña mientras revisaba los apuntes.

-Mira he hecho casi todo el camino o trayecto que deberían recorrer – dijo Ángela extendiéndole un pergamino amplio.

Hermione lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a leer.

"_Primer paso:__  
Traslado a Piscacuchu; punto de inicio de la gran aventura por el Camino Inca que se desarrollara entre bosques de eucalipto y hermosos paisajes que solo algunos tienen el privilegio de disfrutar junto a impresionantes restos arqueológicos.  
Los primeros restos que se ven son los de Qente, Pulpituyoc, Patallacta, etc._

_Segundo Paso:__  
Este día puede ser considerado como el más duro, pues tendrá que vencer los 13,94 metros del cumbre de Huarmi Wañusqa el paso mas alto, desde donde se tendrá un hermoso panorama apreciando Wayllabamba a un lado y al otro lado Runcuraccay, que es a donde prosigue la caminata hasta el valle del río Pacaymayu, lugar en el que se encuentran los restos arqueológicos de Runcuraccay, de allí se continua a la segunda cumbre de 3950 metros. Descendiendo se pasa y visita Sayaqmarca, constituido por callejuelas angostas, fuentes litúrgicas, etc._

_Tercer paso:__  
Esta jornada se inicia con un lento descenso para atravesar el túnel del  
Inca y luego atravesar el tercer y último abra de 3,650 msnm. (El más bajo de los tres) del abra hay un nuevo descenso hasta Puyupatamarca (impresionante centro arqueológico) y de allí continuar con el descenso hasta Wiñaywayna, considerada por los Incas como la ciudad de la eterna juventud._

Y de ahí deberán buscar la Ciudad del Oro."

Hermione se quedo leyendo un par de veces mas, no comprendía de todo, parecía toda una excursión, la forma en que lo escribía la muchacha, pero no tenían tiempo de pararse a ver cada una de los restos arqueológicos, no lo hacían con el mismo afán que tenia Ángela de poder disfrutar de ellos, sino que era de vida o muerte… Hermione suspiro… no quería dañar los sentimientos de Ángela, con lo cual solo agradecería ya que ella le había indicado los caminos que debían llegar hasta el punto donde debía usar toda su inteligencia para lograr hallar lo que Voldemort jamás hallo… _**LA FUENTE**_.

-Gracias Ángela. – dijo Cordialmente y guardo el papel en su bolsillo.

-De nada muchacha, siempre podrás contar con mi ayuda – dijo esta.

-Muy bien, creo que debo ir a ver a Draco para comentarle. –dijo Hermione levantándose.

Una vez que se marcho del lugar Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en que si Voldemort hubiera encontrado aquella fuente, todos estarían mas que en peligro, ahora comprendía mas que nunca porque el quería esa fuente, era la vitalidad que siempre había estado buscando, el punto en donde jamás moriría, ese pensamiento la llevo al primer encuentro que tubo ella con Harry y Ron al querer recatar la piedra filosofal y como Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel, habían decidido destruirla.

Todo esto tenia una nota amarga, no entendía porque, pero era lo que presentía. Aparte de que no podía evitar sentir pánico al saber que seguían sus pasos.

Camino apresurada por sus pensamientos, quería llegar cuanto antes a el hospital y hablar con Draco, no tenia mucho tiempo que perder, aunque se le hacia difícil el pensar como iba a decírselo.

Apenas llego se dirigió a informes para firmar un par de solicitudes y luego se dirigió al despacho del director para obtener el permiso de llevarse al paciente para cuidados intensivos, sin revelar el verdadero motivo, sabia y de sobra que no permitirían que se marchara con el rubio a Perú y mucho menos poniéndolo en el grave peligro de que en el trayecto sucediera algo. Pero era un riesgo que debía correr si quería salvarle la vida.

Aun no entendía porque se empeñaba tanto, quizás tantos años de ser medí maga sin dejar de que jamás a nadie se le fuera la vida sin luchar, que ahora que su peor enemigo la necesitaba no podía darse por vencida. O quizás era porque lo conocía, y aunque lo odiara, Draco era una persona que se merecía las mismas posibilidades de vivir que cualquiera.

Una vez que le aceptaron la petición se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba Draco para darle la noticia, aun no sabia como hacerlo pero algo se le ocurría en el momento.

Llego a la puerta y se asomo y para su desgracia allí se hallaba despierto hablando con su novia, Pansy Parkinson.  
Antes de entrar y sentir la humillación de siempre se quedo un momento pegada a la pared para tomar fuerzas.

-Pero Draco, Amor, no vez que es perfecto – dijo pansy tocándole el pelo.

-Así no me quiero Casar Pansy, quiero estar bien – decia Draco obstinado.

-Pero yo lo quiero ahora – dijo Pansy enojada

-creo que lo mejor es esperar, amor, entiéndeme – en ese momento Hermione se enterneció, jamás lo había sentido tan abatido y enamorado, tan obstinado por seguir con vida para ser feliz. Y algo en el pecho le hizo que su corazón saltara y se desesperara, seguramente era el solo hecho que la vida de el muchacho estaba en sus manos.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir Pansy pero callo al ver entrar a la castaña. –Tu que haces aquí sangre sucia – dijo esta mirándola con asco – no te he dicho que tu no atenderás a Draco.

-Vale, pero esto no esta en ti – dijo Hermione rodando los ojos – y ahora vete que debo hablar con el paciente- dijo mirando a Draco el cual sonreía.

-Ve amor, no te preocupes, no pasara nada – dijo Draco dándole un tierno beso a Pansy la cual luego se fue bufando.

-Gracias – dijo la castaña, aunque la verdad se había imaginado que el muchacho le diría que no era nadie para echar a la muchacha así, pero luego pensándolo mejor, el quería recuperarse lo antes posible lo cual haría lo que fuera, así sea hablar con ella.

-Vaya, tu agradeciéndome, jamás pensé estar en vida para que Granger me diera las gracias – dijo este sonriendo.

-Bueno bueno, no nos pongamos sarcásticos que debemos hablar de un tema delicado. – dijo Hermione acercando el asiento a la camilla y mirándolo a los ojos, lo cual fue una mala idea ya que se quedo embobada envuelta en los ojos del muchacho.  
-Granger….- dijo Draco- Granger!! – pero Hermione aun lo miraba.- Hermione!- grito y la chica se sobre salto.

-Perdón perdón – dijo la muchacha ruborizándose.

-Vaya vaya, perdón y Gracias, INCREIBLE, las dos en un solo día – dijo riendo.

-Basta Malfoy.- Dijo Hermione aun ruborizada no se podía perdonar el haberse quedado de esa forma mirándolo tontamente. – vayamos al punto.

-Pues no des mas vueltas y viértete en el tema. – dijo Draco sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara. – que tengo.

-Pues bien… no es lo que tienes sino lo que debes hacer – dijo Hermione intentando esquivar el tema, sabia que hacia mal, pero bien… no sabia como hacer para que esto no le afectara.

-No comprendo – dijo el muchacho mirándola incrédulamente.

-Bien…es que… bien – dijo respirando hondamente – aun no sabemos con exactitud que fue lo que el hechizo de voldemort hizo al rozarte, pero sabemos de donde proviene, pero aun así es peligroso- y cayo al ver la cara de preocupación del muchacho.

-Estoy muriendo verdad –dijo Draco cerrando los ojos era algo que el ya se preveía.

-No…no es eso… no-a Hermione se le produjo un nudo en la Garganta, le partió el alma verlo de esa forma, ¿ahora como haría para decirle que la verdad su vida pendía de un hilo? –no, no dejare si esto llega a mayores, lo que debemos hacer es trasladarte a mi casa, debo darte cuidados intensos hasta que partamos.

-¿A tu casa, cuidados intensos…partamos a donde?- no pudo evitar hacer todas las preguntas juntas. Era algo que jamás pensó, pasar las 24 horas con Granger no debía traer nada bueno.

-Pues bien… veras. – dijo la muchacha armándose de valor. – debemos viajar.

-¿A dónde?

-A donde comenzó todo esto, pero todo a su tiempo Malfoy, ya te lo explicare, debemos apresurarnos- dijo Hermione intentando calmarse, esta situación le era mucho mas difícil que enfrentarse con miles de mortifagos. Se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a telefonear a los enfermeros.

-Granger espera – dijo Draco mirándola.

-¿Si?- dijo Hermione girándose para mirarlo.

-¿Me ayudaras a curarme verdad? – estas palabras salieron con dolor, un dolor que Hermione pudo captar a la perfección.

-Si, Draco, no te preocupes.- y sin decir más se volteo dejando que una lágrima le recorriera la mejilla y se marcho para hacer los preparativos para llevar a Draco a su casa.

Draco mientras tanto estaba pensando, la verdad que no le gustaba estar así, pero tampoco podía negar que estaba con la mejor medí maga, el sabia perfectamente que ella no lo abandonaría. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, el corazón le dolía, temía por su vida, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que solo fue su culpa, sus errores lo habían llevado a estar donde se encontraba y con la mujer que se encontraba.

-Vamos Draco, Los Malfoys no lloran – se reprocho a si mismo y seco sus lagrimas con enfado ante su debilidad.

Hermione comenzó a caminar por los pasillos pensando como haría para albergar el tema de decirle la verdad a Draco, pues le había costado tanto, ver el miedo en los ojos del chico, ver que por un momento Draco era como cualquier otro chico indefenso, en peligro, le lleno el corazón de una tristeza enorme.

No comprendía porque se sentía así, la verdad que lo ella debía limitarse era a ayudarlo y nada mas, no comprometerse sentimentalmente, pero la realidad era otra, Hermione Granger no podía despejar sus pensamientos del rubio. Aunque generalmente los ocultaba diciéndose a si misma que solo era porque debía salvarlo.

Hermione se dirigía a su despacho, los pensamientos se le arremolinaban en la cabeza intentando encontrar una forma para decírselo. Estaba tan concentrada pensando que no sintió como unos pasos la seguían.

Y Pronto sintió una sacudida y una mano enredándosele de su brazo, haciéndola girar.

Perpleja mira hacia donde se encuentra la persona que la ha hecho darse vuelta tan bruscamente para hallarse ante los ojos negros de Pansy Parkinson y la impresión fue muy grande al notar que la miraba con un odio mucho más grande que el que le tenía desde primero en Hogwarts. Pero aun así Hermione la miro a los ojos, no se dejaría intimidar por ella.

-¿Que quieres Parkinson? – pregunto e intento que su voz sonara segura, aunque casi al ultimo su voz quiebra por la sorpresa que aun traía.

-Te lo he dicho, te lo he Advertido – dijo Pansy apretando fuertemente los dientes… odiaba a Hermione, la odiaba y no quería verla tan cerca de Draco, no era mas que una sangre sucia queriéndole robar todo lo que ella había conseguido… y su bronca iba en aumento ahora que había escuchado como quería llevárselo de su lado, ahora su ira hacia para con ella era mucho mas grande que en cualquier otro momento donde opacaba sus sentimientos con el dinero de Draco comprándose todo lo que encontraba.

Pero desde el momento que Hermione había dado acto de presencia en el Hospital ella supo que todo había cambiado, por alguna extraña razón Draco estaba diferente y eso la ponía de los pelos, ella sabia perfectamente que en otra circunstancias no le hubiera costado nada convencer a Draco de casarse ¿Por qué ahora si?

-Mira Pansy no estoy para jueguitos de nena celosa – dijo Hermione mirándola de arriba abajo, algo que se sorprendió a ella misma ya que jamás había tratado a nadie así, en su vida… siempre había sido muy respetuosa pero con Pansy no podía, no quería.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – gruño Pansy serrando en un puño sus manos.

-No ves que lo estoy haciendo- dijo Hermione mirándola incrédula – que va, mira te lo digo solo una vez para que te entre en la cabeza – "aunque lo dudo, por lo menos si lo pusiera en funcionamiento alguna vez…." Se dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír, algo que puso totalmente fuera de control a Pansy que a estas alturas quería matarla- yo estoy a cargo de tu novio, mira me agrada tanto como a ti estar en esta situación, pero no me queda mas que hacer lo mejor para que se mejore. – dijo mirándola.

-No me importa lo que tengas o no tengas que hacer Granger, NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI FUTURO MARIDO.- dijo Gritando, por alguna razón estas últimas palabras le dolieron a Hermione.

-Pues bien…bancatelas, y ahora si me disculpas – dijo girándose nuevamente para marcharse ya de una buena vez de allí.

Comenzó a caminar frustrada hasta que sintió un tiranazo en el pelo y un dolor que se le extendió por toda la cabeza.

-Maldita Perra, a mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca – los ojos de pansy despegaban odio y sus manos aun enredados en el cabello de Hermione tiraron con tanta fuerza hasta hacerla derrumbar al suelo.

-AHHHHHHHHH!- grito Hermione, y pronto se ayo en el suelo, la furia y el odio hacia pansy hicieron que se convirtiera y comenzara a luchar con ella. Se giro en el suelo, aun sintiendo las manos de la muchacha en su cabello y tiro un patadón hacia las piernas de pansy que se doblegaron en el momento y callo de rodillas.

Pansy la miro con odio y se le abalanzo al pecho a Hermione y comenzó a arañarla y hermione profería gritos de dolor mientras intentaba zafarse de las fauces de esa loca.

Tomo a pansy de los hombros y la tiro hacia atrás para poder cobrar aliento, la visión le fue mejor y lanzo una cachetada que le dio de lleno en la cara de la muchacha, la cual grito con desespero.

-AHHH, maldita me las pagaras-dijo mientras se lanzaba a tirar manotazos al aire ya que Hermione comenzó a desplazarse por el pasillo.

-Ya Pansy para, me tienes Harta, deja de ser una niña – dijo Hermione intentando apaciguar las cosas aunque la furia que tenia hacia que las empeorara.

-Tú quieres robarme a Draco, y no te dejare maldita sangre sucia – decia pansy mientras secaba su labio que comenzaba a sangrar.

Hermione la miraba enfrentada a ella con los pelos enmarañados y varios arañazos en su cara. Todo su cuerpo le ardía, pero no era momento de ponerse a fijar en ese detalle, tenía tanta bronca en si que no quería hacer más que sacar toda su frustración con Pansy.

Ambas muchachas enfrentadas se miraban con desprecio, aunque los motivos eran completamente distintos, solo uno se relacionaba. Draco Malfoy

Pansy corrió hacia Hermione con bronca y enredo sus manos nuevamente en la cabellera de la muchacha tirándolo y moviéndolo de lado a lado y Hermione gritaba de dolor, tomando así la iniciativa de tomar los cabellos de ella también y tirar tan fuerte como sus manos le dejaran…

La batalla estaba llevándose una escena espantosa, se pegaban con furia con dolor, con frustración, con odio.  
Rodaban por el suelo, gritaban.

Hasta que alguien las separo.

-¡BASTA!- escucharon gritar, aunque notaban que le faltaba el aliento a quien las estaba observando.

Aun se encontraban ambas chicas enredadas entre si queriéndose hacer el mayor daño posible, pero frenaron al acto al escuchar la voz.  
Draco las observaba atónito, lo esperaba de Pansy si, pero Jamás se imagino a Hermione haciendo tal cosa….

Había escuchado los gritos desde el pasillo y no pudo evitar levantarse al escuchar gritar a pansy _"sangre sucia"_ aunque no se sentía bien había tomado aire y salido al encuentro, aunque sabia que esto le costaría quedarse en cama mas tiempo de lo que quería.

Se dirigió a las chicas y las separo, mirado con odio a Pansy porque sabía perfectamente que ella había comenzado todo.  
Aunque no podría culpar a Hermione y menos por tratarle de salvar la vida.

"_¿Por qué la defiendo?_" Se dijo a si mismo Draco, la verdad que le importaba muy poco lo que le sucediera a Pansy pero no podía evitar ver vulnerable a Hermione.

-Pansy vete, luego hablaremos – dijo mas que serio Draco, sus pensamientos lo estaban abrumando de una manera que lo hacia ponerse furioso consigo mismo.

-Pero Draco, Amor- dijo Pansy en pose de victima

-Vete, luego hablamos – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Y Pansy se fue echando humos.

Hermione sentía vergüenza, mucha vergüenza y adolorida como estaba se termino de tirar al suelo devastada, no había comprendido porque aquel odio había sido tan fuerte, tanto que había paliado.

-Estas bien – pregunto Draco algo preocupado al verla tendida en el suelo, con ambas manos apoyadas en el mismo y su cara mirando hacia abajo mientras sus largos cabellos le cubrían parte de esta.

-Malfoy vuelve a tu cuarto – dijo casi sin voz Hermione, las lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos y la tristeza en su corazón.

Draco percibió esa nota de dolor en sus palabras y le dio pena, se sintió mal por ser el causante de esto, porque estaba mas que seguro que Pansy había ido tras ella a causa de que el debía marcharse para los cuidados intensivos.

-Hermione- dijo Draco arrodillándose a su lado- mírame – dijo nuevamente llevando su mano hacia el mentón de la muchacha para poderla ver a los ojos.

Hermione no lo evito, pero mantuvo cerrado los ojos, no quería verle.

Draco miro cada fracción de su rostro, estaba llena de arañazos y los cachetes colorados a causa de los golpes, pero aun así, aun así y aunque quisiera negarlo, la encontraba completamente hermosa.

Hermione abrió los ojos, ya vencida, y lo miro.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron un momento en silencio, el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con fiereza y Draco comenzó a acercarse sin dejar de contemplarla.

No entendía porque, no quería saber el motivo a que lo llevaba a hacer lo que hacia días que quería… comenzó a acercase mirando sus ojos, sus labios rojos y con un poco de sangre por el golpe, quería besarla, ayudarla abrazarla.

Hermione no podía evitar quedarse observando los ojos del muchacho, llevaban misterio, pero al sentir como se acercaba a ella su corazón comenzó a latirle de una forma escandalosa.

Sus caras se iban arrimando más y más, ambos lo querían pero jamás lo reconocerían concientemente.

Draco pasó una de sus manos que aun la tenia posada en el mentón de la muchacha a su cuello sin darse cuenta, Hermione ante aquello tembló.

Ambos podían sentirse, su aliento se entremezclaban, Draco podía notar como la chica estaba nerviosa, temblaba y él comenzaba a sentir a su corazón latir con mas fuerza que antes.

Sus labios casi se rozaban, solo un paso mas para que se encontraran.

Pero Hermione despertó de su ensoñación y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, tuvo miedo, y mucho.

Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y levantándose como pudo salio corriendo del lugar, gritándole.

-Draco, ve ¡recuéstate! – y desapareció del lugar.

Draco quedo estático en el suelo, helado ante lo que había podido llegar a pasar, no culpaba a la castaña, sabia que lo odiaba. Pero por un momento fue completamente feliz mirándola tan solo a los ojos.

Algo que jamás había sentido se deposito en su corazón, mientras se levantaba despacio y caminando aun pensando se dirigió a su habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Hermione estaba muy consternada, la verdad que lo que había sucedido antes la había dejado en un estado de sorpresa… porque jamás pensó que algo tan fuerte se le iba a cruzar por el corazón cuando lo tuvo a Draco a tan solo centímetros de ella.

Era algo que no lo podía permitir… no porque era el hombre que mas había odiado, pero mas allá de eso, era su paciente y estaba comprometida…con pansy…una perra, pero era su mujer.

Hermione se quedo en su despacho largo rato pensando, y meditando, hasta que aclaro sus pensamientos y se dijo a si misma que jamás se iba a poner en una situación igual de ahora en mas… los tantos serian distintos al igual que los tratos. Ella seria su medico y el su paciente y nada mas… ella seria Granger, como siempre y él Malfoy.

Hermione aun así no podía dejar de pensar en que el muchacho casi la había besado y que si ella no lo retiene estaba más que segura que ella se entregaría a eso. Y eso le frustraba.

Agarro la agenda, telefoneo a unas personas para terminar de organizar el viaje.

Cuando termino de anotar la ultima oferta de la agencia de viajes. Dejo la pluma en el escritorio y comenzó a pensar como seria la mejor manera para decirle a Draco lo que estaba sucediendo, era algo difícil, en si cualquier forma en que se lo dijera le afectaría.

La verdad que se le estaba complicando un poco, no quería ser ella quien le diera esa información, pero no podía dejar que nadie más se la dijera. No quería verlo sufrir pero tampoco permitirse que alguien más se lo dijera de una forma no adecuada.

Se quedo un momento mas sentada en la butaca, con la mirada perdida, con sus pensamientos revoloteando hacia un rubio… el silencio cada día se hacia mas grande, mas profundo, hasta que un leve suspiro lo rompió.

_"bueno, ya es hora"_ – se dijo así misma levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta para ir a el cuarto de Malfoy.

Camino despacio, parecía que iba a la horca misma, sus pensamientos eran muy grandes, muy tristes, no quería ser ella quien lo viera sufrir de esa manera, no podía evitar imaginárselo desolado.

No podía permitir dejarlo caer, era algo que por un instante pensó que no le importaría, pero la verdad era que jamás le había caído tan mal, siempre había actuado en consecuencia a como actuaba el.

Pronto llego a la puerta de la habitación, sacudió la cabeza para sacar sus pensamientos de allí y dejar la mente libre para que pudiera pensar la mejor forma de decírselo conforme comenzara a hablar.

Entro al cuarto tomando una gran bocanada de aire y sin mas se dirigió hacia el muchacho que se encontraba recostado en la cama mirándola.

-Malfoy- dijo casi sin mirarlo – debemos hablar…

-¿De que? ¿Porque me llamas Malfoy? Te dije que me gustaría que me llames Draco – dijo Draco algo molesto ante la actitud de la muchacha.

-Debemos hablar de un tema delicado- dijo Hermione ignorando las ultimas palabras – mira, no quería ser yo quien te lo dijera pero creo que nadie mas podría hacerlo.

-¿de que estas hablando?- decia Draco atónito.

Hermione suspiro, se agarro la cabeza con la mano y se sentó en el borde de la camilla en donde estaba Draco, acto inconciente que observo Draco sin quejarse para que no se apartara.

-Mira, debo decírtelo porque tu salud esta en juego, debo cuidarte y aparte de ello curarte – comenzó Hermione esperando que draco no la interrumpiera para no perder la nota de seguridad con la cual había comenzado a hablar. – para ello necesito trasladarte.

-Si lo se, me has dicho que debo irme a tu casa – dijo algo extrañado el muchacho- para cuidados intensivos.

-No solo eso – negó con la cabeza llena de pena Hermione.- tenemos que viajar.

-¿Tan grave estoy? – Dijo algo asustado el muchacho- ¿hasta donde?

Hermione ignoro la primera pregunta y se abarco en llano a la segunda.

-Debemos viajar hasta Perú – dijo

-¿¡Perú!?- dijo casi asustado el muchacho, jamás había salido de los limites de Inglaterra, pero mas allá de eso jamás había imaginado irse de continente y mucho menos con Granger, aunque esta ultima opción no le desagradaba… pero todo esto tenia una nota amarga y aunque Hermione lo quería ocultar, Draco lo intuía.

-Si mira, allí debemos ir, es que… Merlín – dijo Hermione tomándose la cara, no pensó que se le haría tan difícil mirarlo a la cara – es que debemos ir allí porque necesito información, es algo complicado – dijo Hermione aun cubriéndose los ojos.

-Entiendo – dijo Draco sin poder mirar a otro lado que no fuera el techo, sabia que lo que le estaba sucediendo no era algo para tomársela a la ligera y menos de donde provenía la enfermedad. Pero jamás pensó que estaría tan grave, que por momentos sintiera morirse y en otros con una vitalidad enorme… es como si no supiera en que momento iría a culminar todo el hecho. Lo tenia mareado y muy asustado aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

Hermione en ese momento se atrevió a mirar a Draco a la cara y fue cuando el mundo se le vino encima, el muchacho miraba hacia el techo con los ojos derramando lágrimas, sus gestos asustados y sus pensamientos muy en el fondo de él.

A Hermione en ese momento se le partió el corazón, jamás pensó verlo así a Draco, aunque no era para menos y el era un ser humano que temía por su vida, pero siempre lo había visto tan fuerte, como si no le importase nada en el mundo, que verlo ahora así, era mucho peor de lo que jamás imagino.

-Bien – dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa – creo que lo mejor seria que nos vallamos a mi casa y que mañana partamos.

-Tan pronto – dijo Draco volviendo en si y mirando a la castaña.

-Cuanto antes mejor – dijo Hermione con la mirada en el suelo, se sentía culpable.

-Gracias – dijo Draco tomándole la mano- gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mí.

Hermione se quedo helada ante el gesto del muchacho, la verdad que en este último tiempo había visto a otro Draco Malfoy… aunque en muchas ocasiones lograba sacarla de quicio otras como esta hacían que se le cayeran los esquemas.

-De Nada. – dijo Hermione sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

Esa noche fue la noche mas incomoda para ambos. Hermione había colocado dos camas en su habitación pero ninguno de los dos pudo concebir el sueño aunque no querían demostrarlo al otro mientras con el debillo del ojo se miraban.

Draco estaba nervioso, no sabia nada sobre su enfermedad o cuan peligrosa podía llegar a ser, pero por extraño que fuera no tenia miedo, o si un poco, pero le consolaba la idea que Hermione se estaba haciendo cargo.

Por otra parte Hermione giraba y giraba en su cama, estaba nerviosa, el paso que estaba por dar era muy grande, correría el riesgo de perder su empleo y su carrera para siempre, y no solo eso estaba en ella salvarle la vida al muchacho y era un peso demasiado grande como para acostarse y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente ambos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos pero más que nada preocupados por el destino.

Hermione preparo el desayuno bastante torpe mientras Draco intentaba hacer comentarios chistosos para calmarla pero lo único que hacia era ponerla mas histérica.

A media mañana Draco se acerca a Hermione y le dice.

-Creo que debería hablar con Pansy – dijo mientras se tomaba las manos algo nervioso, todo esto lo estaba poniendo nervioso y mas aun porque se sentía débil y todo a causa de la enfermedad que tenia.

-Habla con ella – dijo Hermione tomando su café entre las manos – aunque no creo que lo entienda… no me quiere a tu lado para curarte. – dijo mirando hacia la ventana, la verdad es que estaba enojada, enojada con esa perra que estaba mas que segura que se opondría a todo.

-Lo se, pero yo quiero que me cures, eso vale o no? – dijo Draco sentándose en la mesa frente a ella, los pies parecían irse debilitando poco a poco y se sentía agotado.

-Si vale- dijo Hermione al sentir que su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y pronto salio del comedor y se dirigió al baño.  
No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo.  
Se miro al espejo y aun podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos.

Abrió el grifo y se mojo la cara, quería mantener lo mas lejos posible a Draco de sus pensamientos aunque cada vez se le hacia mas difícil con el solo hecho de que debía pasar de ahora en mas el mayor tiempo posible hasta que encontraran la fuente para así curarlo.

Hermione dejo que Draco llamara a Pansy, aunque no permitiría una imprudencia en su casa, en tal caso no permitiría que la volviera a insultar. Para lo que se marcho de la casa minutos antes que apareciera esta para hablar con su prometido.

Hermione se dirigió a la casa de Ángela donde le pediría parte de los apuntes y las rutas para no perderse, mientras hacia tiempo paso por lo de sus amigos a despedirse y fue a reservar los pasajes para esa misma tarde.

Una vez que considero que ya era momento de regresar hizo tres paso y giro para hallarse sobre la acera de su casa y abrió la puerta de la misma.  
Hallando a Draco recostado en el sofá.

-Volviste, pensé que debía pasar mas tiempo solo, sin saber que hacer… aunque podría decirte que no me sentí bien y así hacerte sentir culpable… pero por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar. – dijo draco mirándola y sonriéndole.

-Mira Malfoy soy tu doctora no tu mucama, además de que seguramente Pansy te atendió lo suficientemente bien para que ni te acordaras de mi nombre- dijo Indignada la castaña.

-O vamos, ¿celosa? – dijo divertido Draco aunque le dolió algo de su frió actuar.

-NO porque debería estarlo, como ya te dije soy solo tu doctora, por lo tanto mantengamos los papeles en su lugar.- dijo mientras se dirigía por un vaso de agua.- ahora bien te comento que estamos partiendo esta noche misma a las 21hs, en avión y llegaremos a la mañana siguiente, con lo cual te recomiendo que te dirijas a la cama y descanses, será un viaje pesado.

-Si mamá- dijo rodando los ojos Draco, pues la verdad estaba cansado de estar recostado, Hermione era muy exigente en ese aspecto.

Sin chistar se fue a el dormitorio y se acostó, pensando en lo mucho que se había enfadado su prometida cuando le dijo que debía viajar con Hermione para poder profundizar con el tratamiento, aunque la verdad que no entendía muy bien porque debían dirigirse al Perú pero lo que si sabia era que haría todo lo que la castaña le dijera, tenia plena confianza en ella aunque no lo demostrara, y porque sabia que ella lo curaría aunque lo odiara. No podía perder nada, más bien tenia más que ganar.

Pronto se durmió y se relajo…aunque sus sueños le indicaban que no estaría tranquilo por mucho tiempo… el miedo en sus sueños cada vez era mas intenso.

El despertar del día siguiente fue un verdadero revuelo, las reservaciones eran a primera hora y Draco había desmejorado mucho durante la noche, Hermione se acerco a el para despertarlo cuado noto que su temperatura había aumentado.

Corrió rápidamente hacia su botiquín… preparo la ducha fría y fue hacia Draco.

Con un movimiento rápido coloco una toalla húmeda en su rostro lleno de sudor y le despertó aunque este seguía medio soñoliento, cosa que no ayudaba mucho ya que no podía darle el medicamento.

-Draco, vamos Draco – decia desesperada Hermione en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar. Estaba nerviosa, cuanto antes debían tomar ese vuelo, le quedaba mucho camino aun por andar, pero lo necesitaba un poco estable… demasiado estable, para que pudieran hacer el recorrido sin inconvenientes. Aunque de esto ultimo no estaba completamente segura.

Saco la varita y en un movimiento hizo levitar a draco hasta la bañera, la temperatura subía y debía estabilizarlo cuanto antes, para así poder hacer que el muchacho reaccionara.  
Lo metió en ella y con suavidad fue mojando la frente al muchacho, no podía entender como aun así en el estado en el que se encontraba Draco, pudiera mostrar tal belleza, la embelezaba con solo mirarlo.

Poso su mano suavemente en la frente y recorrió su rostro, no podía quitar los ojos del rubio. Aunque se lo había prohibido, no podía evitar que su corazón corriera al rozarlo.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos cuando siente la mano del muchacho posándola en su brazo y ante aquel contacto se estremeció, lo miro a los ojos y pudo notar que comenzaba a reaccionar.  
Hermione suspiro aliviada y le sonrió.

-Te encuentras mejor – le dijo mientras tomaba su temperatura.

-Gracias – dijo el muchacho frunciendo la nariz.-Esto si que es humillante – dijo al darse cuenta que estaba casi completamente desnudo y no por intención de el… solo lo cubría una toalla enrollada en su cintura… que sin duda la castaña le había colocado mediante magia para poder así bajarle la temperatura en la bañera.

-Tanto te molesta que te atienda – dijo apenada Hermione e hizo un ademán de levantarse.  
-No, para…- dijo reteniéndola- todo lo contrario, pero es detestable que no pueda dejar de estar enfermo…- dijo con una mirada que mostraba tristeza y preocupación- y mucho mas que me sienta tan débil…como ahora.

-Tranquilo Draco, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte – dijo Hermione apenada, sabia lo que estaba sufriendo el rubio y no se daría vencida y mucho menos ahora que lo podía ver tal cual era y no detrás de la mascara frívola que solía verlo en Hogwarts apenas se conocieron.

Draco se incorporo un poco dentro de la bañera y acaricio la mejilla de Hermione mirándola fijamente intentando decirle cuan agradecido estaba.

Hermione se estremeció y sin quererlo le sonrió, una sonrisa que no demostraba mas que felicidad, no era fingida, pues no la había pensado, no se había forzado en realizarla.

Draco se acerco mas a la muchacha, no entendía porque lo hacia, que lo motivaba a querer tenerla cerca, que era lo que hacia que cada vez que caía en algún sueño extraño ella ocupara casi todo el trama en esta.

Se sentía cautivado y maravillado ante la fuerza que rodeaba a la castaña, ante sus ojos color miel, ante su mirada inocente.

Lentamente ambos mirándose se fueron acercando, acortando distancias, sintiendo como sus corazones latían más fuertes de lo esperado.

Sus labios solo se encontraban a centímetros, cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, el aroma que cada uno conservaba. Pronto Draco acorto la distancia mínima que los separaba, posando sus labios en los de ella, cerrando los ojos para dejarse embriagar en su aroma, en su dulzura y calidez.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sentía como su corazón se desbocaba, como sus manos comenzaron a temblar…y como la experiencia de su primer beso la embriagaba y sus pensamientos comenzaron a arremolinársele en algún sector de su inconciente.

Pronto se separaron, aunque no querían, pero Hermione no podía soportar más el dolor que le causo aquel beso, un dolor que no lo podía explicar, porque no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, porque era el primero, porque jamás había besado y no quería que el rubio se diera cuenta.

Se separo suavemente y sonrió ruborizándose. Se levanto de inmediato y corrió hacia la habitación.  
Dejando totalmente desconcertado al muchacho. Aunque sin darse cuenta le había dejado mucho más que eso. También la duda, ante lo que había sentido en ese corto pero dulce beso.

Hermione le pidió cordialmente a Draco que se desplazara hacia la cama para poder terminar de curarlo, así emprendían de una vez el viaje que ayudaría a encontrar la cura total de los males del muchacho.

Draco no dijo nada ante el silencio de la castaña ante lo que había pasado, estaba tan consternado como ella ante lo sucedido, pero sabia perfectamente que no era el momento ni el lugar de hablarlo… solo debía ser paciente y cuando se le diera la oportunidad sacaría a colación ese tema. Ahora solo dejaría que ella pensara, al igual que él.

Una vez que estuvo todo totalmente terminado, las valijas apiladas y ordenadas y Draco en mejor estado, Hermione tomo a Draco del brazo y desaparecieron conjuntamente para aparecer a unos metros de el aeropuerto.

Su vuelo salía enseguida, con lo cual apresuraron el paso, aunque Hermione ni en un solo momento dejo de estar pendiente del muchacho.  
Aun tenía en su memoria el beso…ese beso que siempre espero, con el cual tanto tiempo soñó pero jamás con aquella persona que jamás imagino.

Subieron al avión y se acomodaron en los cómodos asientos.  
Hermione podía notar cuan agotado estaba Draco con lo cual le dijo apremiantemente que descansara. Pero Draco no quería hacerlo… quería observarla, poder preguntarle porque se había separado así de ese beso que le había dado, si le había gustado, si lo odiaba por haberlo hecho. Quería saber que pensaba.

-Hermione – dijo en un susurro mientras volaban en pleno silencio, la mayoría de los pasajeros dormían o leían mientras el avión volaba por el cielo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione apartando los ojos de los apuntes que Ángela le había dado.

-¿Tan malo fue?- pregunto y se sintió como un pequeño niño.

-No – dijo Hermione – pero no fue correcto, tu estas comprometido y yo… yo…- y cayo.

-¿Tu que?- la insito para que continuara.

-Yo…yo jamás había besado a nadie…y no fue correcto – dijo tristemente notando como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Draco quedo estupefacto, no lo sabia, ahora entendía porque la muchacha se había apartado, era su primer beso y por culpa de él, ella no sentía nada por él, y su primer beso debía haberlo dado con aquella persona que ella quería y no por un impulso entupido y se sintió culpable, como jamás pensó sentirse en toda su vida.

-Perdón – dijo Draco y se acurruco en su asiento, tomando la manta y cubriéndose.

-No debes sentirte mal, fue culpa mía, me deje llevar…tu solo hiciste lo que sentiste en ese momento… creo que las tensiones nos llevaron a eso… pero descuida. – dijo Hermione sin dejar de ruborizarse, se sentía mal al verlo así.

-Pero, Pero no debí, Debí haberte preguntado – dijo este mirándola.  
Se acerco y la acaricio suavemente. – Perdóname ¿si? No pasara nunca mas, al menos que lo quieras. – dijo y cerro los ojos, se había empezado a sentir algo mal.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la castaña al ver su cara de aflicción.

-No…solo….algo cansado – dijo

-Entonces duerme…yo te avisare cuando lleguemos.

Y sin mas, Draco cayo bajo los brazos de Morfeo para volver a soñar con aquel beso que lo hacia sentirse culpable pero a la vez, feliz.

Luego de una larga noche, en la cual la castaña no había hecho más que pensar en todo lo que estaba viviendo y en todo lo que debía hacer por Draco, sintió el anuncio de las azafatas en la cual informaban que estaban por llegar.

Suavemente se dirigió a Draco y lo despertó.

-Mira- le dijo cuando este abrió los ojos, mostrándole la ventanilla.

El avión se acercaba a Cuzco, Perú. El sol centellaba en los techos de la ciudad, que en otros tiempo había sido la capital del imperio inca. Hacia el este podían divisar los Andes cubiertos de nieve que se elevaban a más de 6 mil metros.

Hermione revisa los apuntes una vez más para saber donde dirigirse.

Bajaron del avión observándolo todo. Mientras se desplazan hacia la Terminal Hermione divisa una avioneta negra con el símbolo de un puma dorado y lo reconoce, ese símbolo era la marca de los antiguos incas.

-¿De quien es esa avioneta? – pregunto la muchacha a una azafata que pasaba por su lado, Draco gira la cara para ver la avioneta que Hermione había visto y palidece.

-Es, es…- dijo Draco sin dar Crédito a lo que estaba viendo.- pertenece a los Lestange.

Hermione comenzó a temblar, ahora entendía mas de lo que deseaba… no estaba solo en aquel viaje a la Fuente de la vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Hermione camino nerviosa hasta llegar al primer taxi, sus pensamientos estaban mas allá de todo lo que pudiera pasar en ese instante, estaba claramente entendido que los habían seguido…

Hermione no le había dicho nada a Draco sobre esos mortifagos que la habían estado espiando, a estas alturas estaba mas que segura que era obra de los seguidores de Voldemort y temía por Draco…en su estado no era nada bueno que se agitara con malos sucesos.

Draco entro en el coche y la miro furtivamente, la encontraba algo nerviosa, no entendía el porque, no era extraño que los lestange estuvieran por estos lados… solían viajar por todos lados… aunque sabia perfectamente que quizás la chica estuviera conmocionada luego de los sucesos pasados. Pero aun así podía notar miedo en su mirada.

-¿Pasa algo Hermione? – pregunto Draco mirándola.

-No…no….nada- dijo nerviosa la chica. Lo único que quería era llegar al hotel, dejar sus cosas, verificar el estado de Draco y comenzar la búsqueda cuanto antes. No podía permitidse dejar pasar mas tiempo.

Lo que haría era dejar descansando a Draco en la habitación mientras ella recorría los lugares cercanos para averiguar el mejor camino a su siguiente parada, Quería hacer las cosas lo mejor posible y lo más rápido que pudiera.

En cuanto el taxi aparco en la entrada del hotel, condujo a Draco por este hasta la habitación que Ángela les había reservado con anticipación.

Entraron a la misma y vislumbraron dos cuartos. Uno para ella y uno para el en el cual encontraron todas las comodidades para los tratamientos para mantener lo mejor posible al muchacho hasta encontrar la fuente.

Hermione entro decidida y prácticamente obligo a Draco a recostarse parta descalzar, no sin antes escuchar reproches del rubio ante la perspectiva de quedarse todo el día acostado y aburrido.

-Hermione, me siento bien… no soy un bebe- dijo bufando mientras la muchacha lo empujaba a su habitación.

-No eres un bebe pero te comportas como tal, debes cuidarte para estar con fuerzas para seguir. – dijo esta bufando ya enfadada.

-Pero al final no me has dicho exactamente a donde vamos – dijo Draco intentando desviar la conversación.

-Vamos recuéstate- dijo Hermione ya frustrada- y no me hagas enojar que aquí tengo sedantes – dijo indicando un cajón en la mesita de luz.

-Esta bien, esta bien – dijo Draco alzando las manos atajándose – lo que usted ordene – y al final desistiendo se recostó.

Hermione sonrió ante la perspectiva de haber ganado.

Una vez que lo reviso y controlo que su pulso había mejorado mucho de la ultima vez, salio de la habitación y se dirigió a el baño para asearse. La verdad ya lo necesitaba.

Cuando termino la ducha reconfortante, miro nuevamente los papeles que le había dado Ángela y guardándolos en el bolsillo de la mochila bajo hechizos desilusionadores se puso en marcha para salir a recorrer el lugar.

Lo primero que haría seria buscar provisiones.

Salio a la recepción del hotel, desde una ventana del vestíbulo mira al otro lado de la placita donde hay un café con mesas en la vereda. Y su corazón comienza a palpitar con mas fuerza al notar que sentados en una de las mesas están dos hombres, los mismos que había notado bajar de el avión de los lestange, indudablemente eran mortifagos siguiéndola por doquier.

Respira hondo ante la perspectiva de que pudieran entrar al hotel a atacar a Draco y mientras lo hace se le ocurre una idea.

Sacando su varita detrás de un mostrador para que nadie lo notara hace un hechizo divisor. Y en el acto aparece otra hermione a su lado.

Ambas se sonríen y la verdadera Hermione le dice:

-toma un taxi en aquella dirección – dice mientras señala la calle a mano izquierda- sigue lo que mas puedas para distraerlos y luego desaparece.

Diciendo esto la otra Hermione sonríe y toma camino mientras Hermione se queda mirando desde la ventana… y una vez que su otro yo sale a la calle y toma el taxi sale tras de esta en la dirección contraria, lo mas rápido posible… debía encontrar las provisiones lo antes posibles para tomar marcha nuevamente en la búsqueda de la fuente.

Mira de un lado a otro por la callezuela y no ve a los hombres y sonríe, seguramente habían seguido a su falso yo.  
Con lo cual frena un taxi y lo toma para seguir camino lo antes posible.

Cuando el taxi pasa por la catedral de la plaza de Armas, ve un coche negro detrás de ella y su corazón comienza a palpitar… a la distancia en la que se encontraban podía distinguir a uno de los hombres sentados anteriormente en el bar.

-Doble aquí – grita al conductor mientras siente el corazón palpítale frenéticamente. Mientras el conductor la mira desconcertado Hermione señala una estrecha calle lateral que sube una de las empinadas cuestas del Cuzco.  
El coche negro acelera para alcanzarla y el chofer comienza a notarlo poniendo mala cara.

Hermione mira hacia atrás y puede notar como el coche negro se acerca más y mas y embiste con fuerza al taxi.  
El chofer confundido y enojado lanza una maldición mientras la mira por el retrovisor y frena abriendo la puerta y echándola del mismo.

-Bájese, esto es un problema de usted, no me meta –y enfurecido sigue su camino. Dejando a una aturdida Hermione a el acecho del coche negro.

Hermione se queda sola en una sucia callecita y unos segundos mas tarde vislumbra el coche negro acercándose a toda marcha.  
Hermione aterrada mira para todos lados y divisa unos escalones.

Sube corriendo las escaleras clavadas en la colina, que conducen a un laberinto de chozas. Y se siente mas aliviada al notar que la única forma que la siguiera el coche era tomando una callecita angosta y empinada que tornaría eterna la ascensión.  
El corazón a Hermione le late con fuerza.

Sigue corriendo al divisar a uno de los hombres que se bajo del coche para seguirla.

Salta una cerca de corral y sin querer se engancha con una sabana que cuelga en una de las sogas.

Se cae y mientras se levanta asustada divisa a una mujer mirándola enojada por la sabana que acababa de colgar… Hermione se sonroja, pide perdón y sigue su camino.

La mujer vuelve a colgar la sabana frustrada y maldiciendo cuando justo en ese momento aparece el otro hombre que seguía a Hermione y se enreda por esta llevándoselas por delante, haciendo que tanto la mujer como el caigan al suelo enredados en la prenda.

Hermione agradecida sigue corriendo, intentando encontrar una salida.

Llega a terreno llano, asustando a una bandada de gallinas que salen espantadas en todas direcciones.

Y desde esas alturas puede vislumbrar que a mas de doscientos metros se extiende la ciudad.

Hermione queda paralizada estaba al borde de un peñasco. O algo parecido a este… no podía ponerse a deducir a esas alturas de que se trataba. Era una cuesta en piedras y grava, muy empinada. Intentar descenderla significaría una muerte casi segura.

_"Quizás si lograra usar mis pies en forma de freno para bajar sin perder el equilibro"_ pensó la muchacha mientras esta idea le resultaba algo difícil de aceptar ya que si cayera rodaría mas y mas rápido hasta estrellarse estrepitosamente contra las rocas que asomaban abajo.

Mientras sigue mirando intentando encontrar una escapatoria puede ver fuera de una choza un destartalado auto, no tiene puertas y los vidrios están destrozados, pero parece que las ruedas del mismo están en buenas condiciones.

_"Si logro ponerlo en marcha…quizás pueda tener una escapatoria, siguiendo la angosta calle"_ pensó.

Luego de mirar el auto, pudo divisar a lo lejos al hombre alto que la seguía, había logrado librarse de las prendas y ahora le sonreía cínicamente mientras la veía sin escapatoria alguna. Sabiendo que ahora la tenía totalmente acorralada.

Draco cerro sus ojos, la verdad que aunque no lo quería demostrar estaba más cansado de lo habitual, el viaje lo había agotado.

Una vez que cerró los ojos centro su concentración en lo que le estaba pasando, por una vez quería comprenderlo verdaderamente. Sentía el dolor que le subía desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

Podía sentir, si se concentraba bien, como cada partícula de su cuerpo pedía ayuda. Y lo estaba comprendiendo, si esto llegaba a mas… no habría mas mañanas y mucho tiempo para descansar.

Se removió en la cama con ese pensamiento, el no quería morir…quizás antes no le hubiera importado este hecho, pero ahora, justamente ahora no quería, quería poder pedir Perdón a aquellas personas a las cuales le había hecho daño, en sus años de estupidez, porque así eran.

Quería poder ver nuevamente a Hermione y agradecerle todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por él.

_**"Hermione"**_ susurro y se removió una vez mas en la cama, sintió una presión en el pecho y la tranquilidad lo embriago…

Ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía su cuerpo…solo libertad.

Miro para sus lados, había abandonado su cama, su cuarto, pero no sabia donde se encontraba.  
Recorrió un poco el lugar y allí la diviso.

Hermione estaba completamente aterrada mirando alternativamente un jeep viejo y destartalado y el precipicio dispuesto a sus pies.

_¿Qué hacia ella allí?_ Se pregunto Draco y pronto encontró la respuesta, estaba en ese aprieto a causa de un hombre con capa.

¿Por eso se aterrorizo cuando vio el avión? Se pregunto Draco pero no había tiempo que perder.  
Se dirigió lentamente hacia el hombre y se coloco delante.

_-que te pasa, déjala en paz y sigue tu camino – _vocifero draco al maleante.

-No tienes salida, al menos que quieras morir – dijo riendo a Hermione mientras la contemplaba como rata que no podía salir de su jaula.

Hermione lo miro y comenzó a llorar, pero debía ser fuerte… y así lo haría, no le quedaba tiempo para poner en funcionamiento el jeep, con lo cual solo una alternativa le quedaba…

Draco no comprendía, porque no le prestaba atención.  
Su mirada estaba absorta era como si no existiera._ ¿No existía?_

El miedo le revolvió todos sus sentimientos, si es que se podían llamar sentimientos a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Agrrr me canse maldita – grito el hombre y salio a enfrentarla cuando vio lo que la muchacha se disponía a hacer.

Pero algo lo detuvo, no podía avanzar… _¿Qué era lo que ocurría?_  
Intento una vez más, pero no logro nada era como si una pared invisible se hubiera puesto delante de él.

Hermione a mirar esto, supo que no había momento mejor que ese para saltar.

Vacila un momento al borde del peñasco, tratando de juntar coraje. Puede sentir como detrás de ella el hombre forcejea contra algo que aun no comprendía…_ ¿Qué le sucedía_? Pero no podía pararse a esperar que el hombre se lograra liberar, debía actuar ya.

Baja un poco, apoyando los pies en la grava, doblando las rodillas e inclinándose hacia delante, como si estuviera a punto de esquiar.

Usando sus pies como frenos se lanza ante el peñasco.

Mientras desciende puede sentir como provoca una avalancha detrás de ella al comenzar a zigzaguear en la roca.

Pierde por un momento el equilibrio, cae hacia atrás pero algo la sostuvo, algo le dio la fuerza suficiente para terminar el tramo y que comenzara a nivelarse el suelo por el cual caía.

Al sentir que ya sus pies podían correr, sale disparada con un pequeño empujón. Y sientes como la lluvia de rocas te persigue. Hasta que Hermione se escurre tras una callezuela.

Los pies le ardían, pero estaba a salvo.

Sabia que aquel hombre no se arriesgaría a tirarse, se asoma para ver donde esta y lo encuentra parado aun en la cima del peñasco. Un gesto de ira ha remplazado a su sonrisa. Y Hermione aprovecha para salir corriendo antes que se le ocurra la manera de bajar.

Camina rápidamente por entre las casas para llegar a divisar una parada de ómnibus y se frena allí, debe tomar el autobús para dirigirse lo más rápido posible al hotel y sacar de allí a Draco. Deberían pasar al siguiente pueblo antes de seguir con los ataques.  
Hermione se encuentra agotada, respirar cada vez le cuesta mas al sentir el corazón casi salirse de su pecho, pero se haba salvado por muy poco.

Había algo extraño en todo eso, como había logrado bajar bien si estaba a punto de matarse al provocar aquella avalancha… _¿como lo había logrado?_

Pronto sintió el chirriar de unas ruedas e instintivamente miro hacia la colina y allí estaba el auto negro bajando a toda velocidad por la angosta callecita.

Un viejo ómnibus frena delante de ella y Hermione entra casi corriendo a este, saca apuradamente de sus bolsillos algo de dinero, paga y corre al final del mismo.

Se sienta en un asiento desocupado y respira profundo, por lo menos ahora no la seguían, no la pudieron llegar a ver desde aquella altura. _¿O si?_

Hermione ya más tranquila y después de todo lo que le paso se siente más que preocupada. _¿Qué le había sucedido a Draco? ¿Estará bien?_

Sin mas su corazón volvió a latir desaforadamente ahora el miedo a fallarle a el era mucho mas grande. Quería llegar y comprobar que se encontraba bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Por fin luego de un rato largo de traqueteo sobre el ómnibus, Hermione se bajo, aun tambaleando hasta acostumbrarse a que ya tenia los pies apoyados en la acera y no en el coche en movimiento.  
Una vez que se ubico en el espacio en el que se encontraba se dio cuenta que no estaba muy lejos del hotel… así que comenzó a correr.

Faltaban unos metros y el aliento cada vez era menor quería saber el estado en el que se encontraba Draco, no sabia porque pero tenia un presentimiento de que no debía haberse ido, que Draco estaba mal…  
Con el corazón en la garganta y la respiración entre cortada siguió su marcha hasta llegar al hotel y subió a el elevador.

Llego a la habitación y entro corriendo en ella cerrando la puerta con llave, una vez que deposito la llavecita en la mesa cercana a la puerta salio corriendo al cuarto del muchacho y allí se confirmaron sus peores temores.

Draco estaba inconciente en la cama, una capa de sudor le cubría su cara y Hermione se sintió desfallecer.  
Corrió hasta llegar al muchacho y pudo notar que la presión se le había elevado. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba más pálido de lo normal.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a acelerar, mientras intentaba que la presión le bajara al muchacho.  
Saco su varita y comenzó a hacer diferentes pociones, mientras lo controlaba cada tanto.

Luego de un rato el muchacho comenzó a reaccionar y Hermione comenzó a agradecer, estaba tan nerviosa.

-Hermione- dijo casi sin aliento el muchacho- escapaste

Hermione no lograba entender nada, no era posible que lo supiera o ¿si? Pero quizás todo se debía a su estado, lo más probable que hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

-¿A que te refieres Draco? – pregunto mientras le daba una poción que recién terminaba, para así estabilizarlo mas.

-Allí en el peñasco, te seguía un hombre, un mortifago, lo pude notar…estuviste a punto de resbalarte y tuve que soltarlo para ayudarte a no caer – dijo este intentando entender todo, como era posible que haya despertado nuevamente en su cuarto. ¿Cuándo se había desplazado? ¿Por qué no lo habían visto? ¿Qué era todo lo que le sucedía?

-¿Como, como lo sabes? – pregunto incrédula la castaña, ¿como era posible?

-La verdad no se como sucedió, la verdad no lo se – decia Draco negando con la cabeza – solo se que comencé a sentirme mal y yo me recosté, estaba pensando en ti y en todo lo que me estaba sucediendo y solo sentí paz, de un momento a otro, me sentí libre, ya no tenia dolor, ya no sentía nada y cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en el peñasco contigo, te veía intentar decidir en como escaparte, le grite al mortifago que te dejara en paz pero no me veía, y tu tampoco, realmente fue extraño… no lo comprendo – pronto como comenzó Draco se callo la castaña había salido corriendo a la otra habitación, todo esto le era extraño. – ¿Hermione? ¿Que pasa? Explícame – decia el muchacho intentándose sentar un poco mas en la cama.

-Aguarda, aguarda…espérame… yo se que lo vi…se que lo leí – dijo Hermione en la otra habitación tomando un pesado libro y comenzó a buscar en el índice. – "mmm, estados mentales, mmm… filosofía de la mente… no esto no…mmm...se que lo leí…donde, donde… Mmm… ¡acá!  
Viajes Astrales"

Hermione busco la pagina y hojeo el libro y se dirigió a donde estaba Draco y sentándose a su lado comenzó a leer.

"_Desde la antigüedad, el hombre ha intentado definir un extraño fenómeno, del que casi todas las culturas nos hablan, pero del que aún hoy día, apenas conocemos su proceso. Este fenómeno es conocido como "Viaje Astral", desdoblamiento astral, proyección astral o también EEAC (Experiencias Exterior Al Cuerpo, o extra corpórea)._

¿QUÉ ES EL VIAJE ASTRAL?

A este respecto, tendríamos que referirnos a las descripciones realizadas por los parapsicólogos e investigadores científicos del tema, por un lado, y a las descripciones realizadas por los entendidos esoteristas, del otro, ya que mientras los primeros intentan descubrir el mecanismo físico y psíquico que lo produce, desde el punto de vista esotérico adquiere una dimensión de tipo espiritual.

Así desde el punto de vista científico, existen infinidad de investigadores que ya desde el siglo XIX, han dedicado sus estudios y esfuerzos en conseguir descubrir una metodología que explicase y demostrase el fenómeno del viaje astral, llegándose a una definición generalmente aceptada y que vendría a ser una descripción similar a la siguiente :

" El Viaje Astral, se produce cuando el cuerpo astral o sutil, se separa del cuerpo físico, sin que para ello sea necesaria una intervención del cuerpo emotivo ni mediación del cuerpo mental, si bien el estado mental se hace necesario para su interpretación".

La situación descrita, de hecho es similar a lo que se produciría cuando una persona muere, ya que existen muchos casos de personas que han sufrido una situación de "muerte clínica", es decir, que han permanecido muertas clínicamente durante algunos minutos, y al tomar de nuevo la consciencia han manifestado este tipo de experiencias, donde se han visto elevados por encima de su cuerpo físico, a la vez que podían ver y oír todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No obstante, no es necesario llegar a un estado de muerte clínica o PRE-muerte para poder experimentar un viaje astral, de hecho el viaje astral se produce de forma natural en todos y cada uno de nosotros durante el sueño, aunque en este caso se produce de forma inconsciente."

Una vez que termino el párrafo Hermione cerró el libro y observo a Draco.

-Te das cuenta lo que has hecho – dijo fascinada

-La verdad no me lo creo – dijo Draco algo sorprendido.- no entiendo como hice algo que no se que sabia hacer.

-no todos saben cuando hacen un viaje astral acá esta muy claro, pero no podremos dejar de tener presente que no es algo muy sencillo, creo que tu lo has hecho porque tienes mucha fuerza- dijo maravillada Hermione mientras tomaba el libro como si fuera oro.  
-No entiendo Hermione, ¿de que serviría de todas formas?, ¿no es peligroso?-Draco jamás se había sentido tan temeroso ante algo, pero esto completamente nuevo le estaba dando mucho miedo y mas aun sabiendo que quizás no sabría si la próxima podría volver a su cuerpo. Le había costado en esta ocasión y era algo que verdaderamente temía.

-Veamos Draco, todo tiene un riesgo, pero a lo que va que si lo sabes utilizar seria muy útil y algo que serviría mucho una ayuda para tu cura ¿no lo crees? – dijo Hermione entendiendo el dilema del muchacho, se sentó cerca de él e inconcientemente tomo su mano transmitiéndole fuerzas…

Draco ante aquel contacto con la castaña se sintió mejor, no entendía porque, porque ella lograba que el se estremeciera de esa forma. Pero no dijo nada, solo le sonrió y Hermione se ruborizo al darse cuenta de lo que ella había hecho al sentir el apretón de la mano de Draco con la suya.

-Bien, ehhh – dijo la castaña abriendo nuevamente el libro- según lo que aquí dice, hay una forma de controlar esto solo debemos prestar atención, te ayudare a que lo puedas controlar y quizás sea una forma de mantenerte mas estable. – dijo la castaña pensando para si que seria una solución para que no sufriera tanto hasta llegar a la verdadera salvación.

Abrió en la página que había dejado y continuo leyendo para si mientras le explicaba ciertas cosas a Draco para tener en cuenta.

- De acuerdo con la técnica de Monroe, cualquier persona que lo desee puede realizar un viaje astral – decia la castaña -

"_Como premisa, aclarar que el sujeto tiene que estar decidido a llevarla a cabo, y realizar tantas practicas o intentos como sea necesario, ya que no siempre se consigue al primer intento. _

_  
Para proceder ha realizar al viaje astral, vamos a precisar de un lugar adecuado donde llevarlo a cabo. Para ello necesitamos una habitación donde exista un ambiente cálido, y con luz tenue u oscura._

_  
Es conveniente llevar ropas cómodas y ligeras, o si la temperatura ambiente lo permite, incluso desnudos.  
No llevar encima joyas, ni objetos metálicos._

_  
Una vez comprobadas las anteriores condiciones, se procederá a iniciar el viaje en si, teniendo en cuenta las indicaciones siguientes:  
Estirarse sobre una cama o lugar cómodo, que no sea ni demasiado duro, ni demasiado blando, con la espalda hacia abajo (en posición supino), y la cabeza orientada hacia el norte._

Una vez la persona está cómodamente estirada, procederá a relajarse totalmente, para lo cual es aconsejable realizar algún ejercicio de relajación a través de la respiración (un sistema muy sencillo, consiste en inspirar lenta, pero profundamente, y de forma rítmica, hasta llenar en primer lugar el abdomen, luego se continuará hasta llenar los pulmones, para a continuación y después de esperar unos segundos, expirar por la boca de forma continua, pero pausada todo el aire, y esperar unos segundos antes de volver a realizar el proceso). Lo importante es estar en completa relajación, así que si el ejercicio de la respiración provoca una distracción, es mejor respirar de la manera que nos sea más cómoda.  
Una vez que se ha llegado a un estado de total relajación, se procederá a concentrarse en una imagen simple, sin complicaciones, a fin de poder conciliar el sueño. Cuando se alcanza el estado de "duermevela" (ese momento en que no sabemos exactamente si estamos despiertos o no), deberemos de relajarnos profundamente, y sentir que podemos sumergirnos de lleno en la oscuridad que nos envuelve.

Cuando estamos dispuestos para iniciar el viaje, se producen una serie de vibraciones alrededor del cuerpo, que será la señal de que estamos preparados. Para lograr percibir estas vibraciones, deberemos de concentrarnos en un punto imaginario, el cual se encuentre situado a unos treinta centímetros de nuestro cuerpo. Después y poco a poco, este punto deberá de ir extendiéndose a una distancia de dos metros y dibujar una línea paralela hasta nuestro cuerpo. Cuando hayamos conseguido este enfoque del plano, deberíamos de empezar a sentir las vibraciones, siendo guiadas por todo el cuerpo, desde los pies a la cabeza. Cuando sintamos dichas vibraciones en el interior de nuestra cabeza, será el indicativo de que ya estamos listos para emprender el viaje.  
A fin de conseguir abandonar el cuerpo físico, deberemos de concentrarnos en la idea del placer que representaría poder flotar, con lo que conseguiremos que en unos instantes el cuerpo empiece a flotar.  
Una vez notemos como el cuerpo astral está flotando, el viaje habrá comenzado, pudiendo realizar todas las actividades que anteriormente hemos comentado."

-Demasiado mucho, no te parece – bufo Draco al oír a la castaña leer, era tan detallista y para el le había resultado tan fácil.

-Draco si no queremos que esto salga mal hay que tener en cuenta muchas cosas, no quiero que te pase nada malo – dijo sin querer la castaña.

-¿No quieres que me pase nada?-dijo Draco y sintió como su corazón latió mas rápido.

-Este…ehhh…claro que no…como querría eso, no le deseo el mal a nadie- dijo la chica retractándose, no sabia porque pero era conciente que se le estaban yendo un poco las cosas y sus sentimientos.

-AH – dijo algo desilusionado el rubio y se recostó bien en la cama para descansar o simular que lo hacia, mientras pensaba en todo.

Mientras tanto Hermione seguía enfrascada queriendo saber más sobre los viajes astrales.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Draco no entendía mucho sobre los viajes astrales o porque motivo lo había realizado, pero lo que había experimentado había sido una liberación muy grande, la mas grande que había sentido en toda su vida, podía sentirse libre y con lo que le había leído Hermione podía llegar a no sentir tanto dolor, aunque no era nada seguro si no hacia las cosas bien.

Al pensar en Hermione, sus corazón dio un vuelco, no entendía que era lo que sentía, jamás había experimentado lo que ahora estaba sintiendo con la muchacha. –"quizás sea gratitud"- se dijo a si mismo mientras se removía en las sabanas. Pero tenia en claro que cada vez que la veía algo en el surgía, una necesidad de abrazarla, protegerla y que no le pasara nada.

Algo fuera de lo común le estaba sucediendo y él estaba desconcertado, no sabía como había llegado hasta ese extremo, como había logrado aceptar y querer aquello con la persona que mas había odiado en toda su vida.

Pero tenia en claro que parte de ese odio era mas de su padre que de él, pero aun así, casi se había vuelto suyo al ver como por su culpa su padre lo castigaba por no ser el primero en la clase o por no haber logrado ser amigo de Potter.

Pero aun así, esto no tenia nada que ver con esos recuerdos, esto era algo nuevo, un sentimiento jamás experimentado.  
Quiso poner en la balanza lo que sentía por Pansy, pero la balanza no subía a su favor, Pansy no lo quería a él por lo que era sino por la fortuna que llevaba tras él.

Al recordar los últimos acontecimientos con su novia se removió nervioso en la cama.

¿Por qué la insistencia de casarse en vez de ayudarlo a curarse? Era una pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza. Pero era algo característico de Pansy y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar ella solo quería su dinero.

Sintió pena de la persona que era y alzo la vista a Hermione la cual se encontraba sentada leyendo aun el libro que minutos antes había estado leyéndole.

Ella se veía tan llena de vida, de luz y de amor… ella había tenido todo lo que siempre quiso, aunque no le fue fácil, pero ella había sido feliz la gran parte de su vida y eso se notaba ahora, tenia una luz especial en su rostro.

La miro detalladamente y vislumbro como era tan expresiva con cada uno de sus gestos. La maravillaba.

Ella era tan decidida, tan inteligente, tan hermosa.

Draco seguía contemplándola y no podía dejar de hacerlo aunque quisiera era tanta la perfección que veía en ella que no el solo hecho de mirarla lo extasiaba.

Y pronto en su mente surgió palabras que jamás había pensado…pero como si fuera poesía las fue murmurando.

"Mezcla de Reina y Soberana" – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama. – "por tu cintura flamea tu pelo" – dijo posando sus ojos en los cabellos de Hermione y admirándola, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de recitar los versos… - "exhibiendo tu belleza, transitas en las enseñanzas de Dios y de la naturaleza misma"

Hermione al oír como Draco comenzaba a hablar y se iba incorporando en la cama lo miro anonadada "¿porque esos versos a quien se esta refiriendo?" lo miro nuevamente y vio como se iba acercando a ella con lo cual pudo seguir escuchando con mas claridad que antes lo que recitaba.

"tus labios, fruto carnoso, vigoroso en su color, despliegan un sin fin de palabras, tornando tu voz como el canto de la vida"  
Draco al verla mirándolo sintió un extraño estremecimiento, pero no pudo evitar seguir contemplándola, recitándole lo que ahora su corazón estaba reflejando, y dictándole…

"tus pasos de Damisela, como doncella en un cuento, tocada por un hada, brillan tus ojos, en una simple mirada…" – mientras decia esto acaricio con su mano la mejilla de la castaña haciendo que se ruborizara, haciendo que él mismo sintiera un fuego extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. –"…reflejan el sol oculto, y convertirla en relatos…" "perfecta la mujer en su belleza y en el corazón tenga tanto amor, tanta delicadeza, tanto para dar… un ser tan bonito, puede darme tanta dulzura…"

-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer – dijo en un susurro acercándose a ella, sintiendo su aroma entremezclándose con su aliento, su corazón palpitante, sin razón alguna necesitaba probar nuevamente de sus labios…cerro los ojos…y acorto la distancia, besándola con pasión.

El sabor de sus labios era algo inexplicable, como un néctar que necesitaba para vivir, como el mismo aire para respirar.  
Tomo la cara de Hermione entre sus manos, temeroso de abrir los ojos, temeroso de separarse de ella, no quería dejarla de sentir…su corazón latía rápidamente… el aire se le hacia cada vez mas inestable.

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas…solo quedaba su beso…simple beso que lo llevo a los confines de los sueños, anhelos que jamás había pensado…

Simplemente un beso que hizo que su corazón estallara de felicidad como jamás había ocurrido en su vida…simplemente un beso que hizo desear con mas fuerza el querer seguir con vida.

Sintió como sus labios se despegaban de los de ellas, como sus brazos perdían la fuerza para seguir acariciándola, como sus piernas flaqueaban y como pronto el suelo se hizo parte de él…

-"Draco" – grito desesperadamente Hermione, aun con el recuerdo vivido de ese beso, el beso perfecto que siempre había soñado.

Hermione se arrodillo a lado de él, Draco estaba inconsciente o a punto de estarlo, solo sus ojos reflejaban su imagen, la imagen de ella mirándolo.

Hermione desesperada, alzo su mano, la paso por el cabello de este recorriendo su rostro desesperado, pudo sentir como Draco dejaba caer unas lagrimas… era la suplica para salvarlo, ya no podía mantenerse estable…

-"Draco"- dijo Hermione derramando unas cuantas lagrimas sobre el pecho de él –"te ayudare…solo aguanta…no me dejes" – decía la muchacha desesperada.

"_Bien Hermione no queda mas tiempo que perder" _– se dijo a si misma mientras veía la palidez del rubio, no podían perder mas tiempo ya que el viaje astral que había realizado Draco había hecho que los síntomas que aceleraran, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y debía salvarle.

Tomando coraje y con la decisión en sus manos, agarro a Draco lo coloco en la cama y fue a recoger todas las cosas que había en el cuarto.

Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, estaba asustada, no conocía Perú pero debería hacer lo que fuera para salvarle antes que fuera demasiado tarde no tenia tiempo de ponerse a pensar en como seguirían las cosas. Estaba tan atormentada que pronto se dejo caer en el suelo y comenzó a temblar.

_"¿Porque a mi me pasa esto? ¿Por qué Voldemort siempre tenia que ponerlos en peligro, aun ya muerto? ¿Por qué a Draco?"- _sus pensamientos eran cada vez mas confusos y sabia que se estaba enamorando del rubio, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba fuera de sus principios, él era un hombre comprometido y no debía interponerse.

Secando sus lágrimas se levanto, tomo su varita hechizo a Draco para que fuera liviano y lo alzo a la espalda, seria la forma mas sencilla de llevarlo mientras tuviera que recorrer él camino, no podía ahora reanimarlo, seria mejor que descansara mientras estuviera inconsciente y ella lograría llegar mas adelante para estar mas cerca a la dichosa fuente.

Salió del lugar con Draco a cuestas, mientras su mente intentaba buscar la solución más rápida para acercarse al siguiente punto a donde debería dirigirse según lo planteado en el primer momento por Ángela, la cual había recorrido esos lugares mucho antes que ella y que los conocía mejor.

Mientras pensaba en Ángela se le ocurrió… _-"¿Por qué mejor no se lo consulto a ella?" _y fue así como mientras caminaba comenzó a pensar la forma de comunicarse con ella.

No había duda alguna que la tecnología muggle era muy eficaz y que la mejor forma de comunicarse a larga distancia seria con un móvil ya que las lechuzas tardarían mucho y los polvos flu no viajaban tales distancias.

Así fue que aunque fatigada de tanto caminar y el calor se hacia mas intenso mientras los rayos del sol la golpeaban, pidió un móvil a un señor que estaba sentado en un bar.

-Disculpe mi desfachatez – dijo Hermione mientras intentaba acomodar a Draco aun en su espalda – como vera estoy en una situación difícil, tengo a mi marido enfermo, debo llamar al medico urgente – dijo Hermione la cual intentaba ser lo mas convincente que podía, intentaba que el hombre le creyera que era urgente que le prestara el móvil – necesitaría si fuera tan amable de prestarme su móvil para realizar la llamada lo antes posible, tengo miedo que le suceda algo – dijo y dejo escapar una lágrima que no tenia nada que ver con su actuación, sino con su estado de animo, con sus sentimientos y con lo culpable que se sentía por no poder hacer mas nada por Draco.

-Dios señorita, claro, tome hable lo que necesite – le dijo el hombre mirando con pena a la muchacha quien temblando tomo entre sus manos el móvil.

Disco el número con la esperanza que la atendiera lo más rápido posible.

-Hola Ángela – dijo Hermione luego del tono y al escuchar una voz.

-Si soy yo… ¿Hermione? – pregunto la muchacha desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Si, Gracias a Merlín a último instante me has dado tú móvil – dijo Hermione intentando no llorar…todo esto la estaba superando.

-¿Dime que necesitas?- dijo la Ángela.

-Tengo un problema, Draco cada vez esta peor, debo llegar lo más rápido posible a la fuente- le dijo la muchacha intentando que el hombre no la escuchara y hablando rápido y bajo.

-¿y el mapa que te di?- escucho Hermione que le decía Ángela.

-Vamos Ángela no puedo estar haciendo toda una excursión para llegar a la fuente, no tengo tiempo que perder y me están persiguiendo – dijo casi sin voz Hermione al recordarlo.

-Bien bien…déjame pensar – escucho Hermione que había ruidos ahí adentro.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto al oír ruidos.

-Estoy bajando unos libros… se que hay modos de acortar todos….y si busco en mi agenda… aguárdame un momento – dijo Ángela y lo siguiente fue silencio. Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa cada vez era mas grande la desesperación y mas aun sabiendo como la enfermedad de Draco iba en aumento.

-¿Ángela? – se animo a decir Hermione luego de un rato.

-Si… si acá estoy… bueno por fin lo encuentro… bueno tengo un amigo allí, John, es piloto y tiene su propio avión, podrías decirle que te acerque hasta Huarmi Wañusqa donde bueno desde ahí puedes seguir por Runcuraccay, que es a donde prosigue la caminata hasta el valle del río Pacaymayu.

-Pero eso no me hará ir mas rápido – dijo afligida Hermione que se sabia de memoria el camino que ella Ángela le había dado.

-Bueno bueno…entonces puedes hacer que se avance más y que los deje caer en paracaídas sobre Soledad, ahí puedo ver según este mapa una selva, y así se ahorrarían semanas de marcha.- dijo Ángela casi histérica.

_-"Paracaídas…altura…vuelo…ahh!"_ – Hermione estaba al borde del colapso ella temía a las alturas y jamás se había tirado en paracaídas y menos con alguien inconsciente a cuestas.- Ángela… yo jamás me he tirado en paracaídas y temo a las alturas – dijo nerviosa Hermione. – ¿además no es medio peligroso saltar en medio de la selva?

-No Hermione tranquila, mira John te enseñara todo lo que debes saber para tirarte por paracaídas, yo le diré que te explique para que no tengas miedo, ahora mismo lo contacto y quédate tranquila que aquí por lo que veo, se ve un espacio abierto a unos quince quilómetros de su meta.

Hermione mientras hablaba con Ángela bajo a Draco al suelo y lo recostó poniéndole la mochila en la cabeza mientras ella buscaba el mapa en el cual Ángela se estaba fijando para asesorarse.

-Pero Ángela, hay dos ríos a la misma distancia podríamos caer en el medio de ellos – dijo asustada Hermione.  
-Si eso ya lo pensé…- dijo Ángela haciendo un silencio- bueno la otra que les queda es ir en auto hasta los Andes y luego allí viajar por agua… - se hizo otro silencio – aunque seria peligroso ya que es época de lluvias y las corrientes son grandes.

Hermione se quedo pensando un momento sus posibilidades, _¿Qué haría?_ El tiempo no le sobraba y el miedo la estaba poniendo en duda. Se giro y vio allí a un pálido Draco el cual el sol estaba haciendo que comenzara a aumentarle la temperatura… no tenia mas tiempo para pensar en que podría hacer así que tomando aire dijo – Dame el numero de tu amigo John, creo que lo mejor para apresurar el paso serán los paracaídas.- al decir esto cerro los ojos intentando no imaginar lo que seria tirarse de semejante altura.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Ya estaba todo listo, estaba enganchada al arnés y con Draco a su espalda, John lo había puesto mágicamente pegado a ella para que no sufriera en su inconsciencia al deslizarse por el cielo.

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sabia como hacer para que su corazón no quisiera salirse a cada segundo de su pecho. Sentía la responsabilidad en sus hombros, quería desmayarse allí mismo, su estomago se revolvía con el solo imaginarse la altura. Pero no podía darse el lujo de decir no, Draco estaba en peligro, ella debía salvado, se lo había jurado.

Respiro hondo y se acerco a la puerta que pronto John abriría para que ella sin mas saltara. Miro hacia atrás y pudo ver a Draco aun inconsciente recostado en el hombro de ella. "Que suerte" se dijo a ella misma pensando que de esa manera no vería lo cobarde que era y mucho menos se preocuparía por la locura que estaban por hacer.  
Debía mantenerse firme, miro la cara de John y este le sonrió.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- le dijo al verla tan nerviosa.- tu has todo lo que te explique y el muchacho no será una molestia para ti para deslizarte por los aires, le aplique un hechizo que lo hace liviano y ligero para tus movimientos, es como si no estuviera atado a ti, esto claro cambiara apenas toques tierra.

Su corazón pálpito, podía notar como toda la responsabilidad caía en ella, aunque había sabido desde un principio que estaba en ella salvarlo, pero viéndolo de esta perspectiva le costaba aun más.

-bien Hermione prepárate – dijo John mientras abría la puerta del avión y el viento comenzó a zumbar sus oídos, su corazón a latir ferozmente y su conciencia a querer desaparecer de la impresión. –vamos da un paso mas al frente, tienes que tener el punto a vista para saltar, nos estamos acercando- dijo John estirando la mano para que viera hacia donde debía saltar, pero la verdad era que Hermione estaba fijamente pegada al suelo, sintiendo todo su corazón gritar de miedo.

Tomo aire como pudo y se acerco a la puerta, la oleada de viento era mas fuerte y sentía como quería tragársela, tenia miedo eso era cierto pero no podía permitir que este se apoderara de ella. Cerró los ojos un momento y sintió como John se acercaba a ella y le decía.

-en cuanto te diga salta- Hermione comenzó a temblar ni bien termino con la frase el muchacho… - uno…dos… ¡tres! SALTA HERMIONE!  
Y ella salto.

Sale volando al espacio, impulsada por una ráfaga de viento. Hermione no sabia si había saltado o había sido empujada solo sabia que ni bien terminara eso se desmayaría, si es que no lo hacia antes.

Hermione comenzó a tantear el aro de donde se abría su paracaídas, pero no lo encontraba, sus manos temblaban de una forma y al no hallarlo su corazón comenzó a querérsele salir corriendo a toda costa de su cuerpo, los nervios la estaban dominando… ¿Dónde esta, donde esta?- comenzó a gritar Hermione mientras sus manos volaban en dirección a la mochila del paracaídas.

Mientras Hermione buscaba el aro con creciente pánico, siente un tirón muy fuerte y un susurro débil.

-Tranquila Herms aquí esta- y de pronto silencio nuevamente…

Draco había agarrado la manecilla del paracaídas y se había desmayado nuevamente. Hermione comenzó a pensar cuanto tiempo había estado despierto y la vergüenza le vino encima, pero debía dejar de pensar en ello…debía planear para llegar a destino.

Hermione se da cuenta que desde el avión la selva parecía una lisa sabana verde. Ahora en cambio comenzaba a adquirir cada vez el aspecto de un puercoespín.

A medida que iba perdiendo altura, Hermione va perdiendo la visibilidad de donde era el punto exacto donde debía llegar. Hermione sabia que no era exactamente así como debían salir las cosas y una pequeña lágrima de miedo escapa por su rostro.

Ahora si estaba perdida, con Draco inconsciente y sin saber hacia donde dirigirse… y pronto se dio cuenta que no estaban solos.

Hermione puede visibilizar a un par de paracaídas más lejanos a ella… pero pronto supuso de saber quienes eran y su corazón ya no aguantaba más y solo quería llorar.

¿No la dejarían en paz?

La selva se le acerca rápidamente. Quizás demasiado rápido para Hermione.

¡BBBBBBBRRRRUUUUMMMM! Siente como el viento suena en sus oídos y como pronto choca con una gruesa rama, golpeándola fuertemente, pero aun así sigue descendiendo, chocando con una, dos, tres y cuantas ramas encuentre en el camino hasta que se queda enganchado el paracaídas en uno a una considerable altura…

Hermione esta aterrada. Pero lo peor había pasado… ¿o no? se pregunto mientras sacaba la varita y con un movimiento de esta desprendió el paracaídas e hizo que tanto Draco como ella no chocaran fuertemente de cara al suelo.

Habían caído sobre la hierba, Hermione sentía como el peso de Draco se le acumulaba en la espalda y esto le dificultaba el poder incorporarse. Desabrocho las presillas que la mantenían unidas a el, y lo deposito a su lado, comprobando su temperatura, la cual aun era elevada. Podía notar la palidez del muchacho y esto la preocupo aun mas, tomo su pulso y aunque era estable se estaba debilitando minuto a minuto.

Dejo correr unas cuantas lagrimas al darse cuenta que se encontraban perdidos en la inmensidad de la selva y con el peligro inminente de que los encontraran aquellos mortifagos que habían descendido no muy lejos de ellos.

Hermione se dejo caer en el suelo sentada abrumada por todo lo que estaba viviendo, las lágrimas iban en aumento y la desesperación de ver allí tan frágil a Draco era cada vez más grande. Paso sus manos sobre el rostro del rubio Sin poder reprimir el llanto. El miedo y la impotencia estaban haciéndola débil, no podía pensar con claridad.

Tenía tanto miedo de fallarle, de perderlo. Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y cerro los ojos para poder pensar mejor y así también tranquilizarse… pronto el sueño le llego alejándola de la preocupación.

Cuando Hermione se despertó el pánico le recorrió todo el cuerpo… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde se encontraba Draco?  
La invadió una sensación extraña mezcla del miedo y la consternación.

Se encontraba en una habitación oscura llena de extraños objetos jamás vistos por ella. Ella estaba a un rincón del lugar donde la luz de una vela dejaba vislumbrar solo una parte de la sala.

Se levanto con dificultad intentando encontrar la salida y a Draco.

Sentía sus pies pesados, pero esto no se debía mas que al agotamiento que sentía sobre si misma y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se levanto intentando mirar un poco mas lo que a su alrededor había pero la poca luz que tenia aquel lugar no le facilitaba las cosas.

Comenzó a caminar por un costado de la sala, tocando la pared en busca de una puerta, debía ir tanteando la misma ya que la oscuridad se hacia mas penetrante a cada paso que daba pues el radio de luz era muy chico.

Caminaba con dificultad debido a los nervios que tenia y esto se veía reflejado en todo su cuerpo, el mismo respondía titiritando y su corazón no dejaba de saltar a cada sonido, a cada destello de luz que la vela lanzaba como si se encontrara en una película de terror y ella fuera la victima que no saldría ilesa de todo eso.

Mientras tanteaba logro encontrar una abertura en la pared, esa debía ser la salida, su corazón se tenso con solo pensarlo y comenzó a seguir remarcando la puerta hasta lograr encontrar la forma de abrirla. Por un momento pensó que eso seria fácil y busco su varita entre la ropa, pero no se encontraba y el miedo se asentó más. Con desesperación comenzó a recorrer la puerta con sus manos para poder encontrar la forma de abrirla pero pronto se quedo solo con el intento.

Hermione dejo de tantear la puerta para ponerse rígida a un costado de esta ya que voces comenzó a escuchar, y sabía que no debían estar nada lejos, pues las escuchaba como si se encontraran del otro lado de la puerta.

Por un momento Hermione pensó que ese seria su fin, la respiración comenzaba a entrecórtasela mientras los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuerte y la puerta comenzaba a abrirse ante ella.

Se quedo completamente quieta, intentando no hacer ruido mientras veía como dos hombres entraban a la sala hablando… "esta es mi oportunidad" pensó mientras miraba la oportunidad de salir corriendo apenas ingresaran mas adentro.

-¿Que tal el muchacho? – comenzó a decir uno de los hombres, el mas alto de los dos.

-Se encuentra bastante enfermo, según lo que pude ver – dijo el otro que no lograba distinguir ya que la luz no era demasiado grande y solo podía ver la sombra de este.

-¿y la muchacha? – dijo el otro

- la he dejado aquí, para que descase, se veía muy agotada, por eso ahora quería venir a verla, para poder preguntarle que es lo que ha sucedido, porque francamente quedarse en la selva en estos tiempos no es nada recomendable. – dijo el hombre el cual aun no reconocía.

Hermione se quedo allí parada, estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, parecía que estos hombres no tenían nada que ver a los que había visto caer por los paracaídas.

Las esperanzas de la muchacha comenzaron a acrecentarse, quizás ellos sabían como llegar a la fuente, quizás ellos podían ayudarla a transitar el camino y ella podría estar más pendiente del rubio.

Se quedo plantada allí mientras los hombres se internaban mas en la sala charlando sobre ellos.

-Gabriel, ¿como puedes estar seguros que no son como los otros?- pregunto el mas alto.

-no lo se, pero no creo que lo sean, la verdad con solo verlos te da ese cierto presentimiento- dijo el muchacho Gabriel.- solo tenias que mirarla…

- tu y tus tonterías, siempre creyendo en esos, no son como nosotros, no son de aquí y entonces para que están aquí… la verdad que con lo de la ultima vez. – dijo con un movimiento de negación.

-no seas paranoico, según lo que he escuchado de boca de Ángela a muerto.- dijo Gabriel mirando para todos lados- ¿Dónde esta la muchacha, la deje aquí?

Hermione se sorprendió ante lo que escucho… y el corazón le dio un brinco… conocían a Ángela y en ese momento sintió que definitivamente estaba a salvo.

-Aquí estoy – dijo la castaña dando un paso al frente – ¿conocen a Ángela?

-¿estas bien? – pregunto Gabriel, era un muchacho rubio de ojos celestes observo Hermione mientras se acercaba y la luz lograba iluminarlo.

-si, si estoy bien, ¿conoces a Ángela? – Volvió a inquirir.- ¿Ángela Newton?

-si, por lo visto tu también – dijo el otro muchacho con expresión desconfiada.

-si, es por ella que estoy aquí, bueno mejor dicho gracias a ella, necesito de su ayuda si son tan amables y ¿Dónde esta Draco?  
-¿Draco?- dijo Gabriel- ah! ¿Te refieres al hombre rubio medio enfermo?

-si al mismo y esta gravemente enfermo, es por el que estoy aquí, debo salvarlo- dijo Hermione tristemente.

-Bien, esta en la otra habitación, deberás explicarnos todo y te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.-dijo amablemente Gabriel

-¡No! – Dijo el otro- no nos incumbe, ni siquiera debiste haberlos traído, no sabemos el grado de peligro, no expondremos a nuestra aldea, te lo prohíbo Gabriel, no otra vez.

-Ya cálmate Marco – dijo enojado Gabriel- debemos aunque sea intentarlo.

- no se los pediría si no fuera de vida o muerte – dijo Hermione posando sus manos en sus ojos para secar sus lagrimas, todo esto era muy angustioso para ella- supiera como llegar… -dijo tomándose la cabeza e intentando calmarse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Gabriel se quedo observándola un rato y mientras dirigía miradas a Marco mientras hablaban en su idioma, el cual Hermione no entendía una palabra. Estaba nerviosa ante la decisión de ambos. Marcos se mostraba desconforme mientras Gabriel tranquilo mientras hablaban.

Hermione mientras esperaba la resuelta se dirigió al borde de una roca y se sentó allí a esperar, estaba agotada pero mucho mas preocupada por Draco, sin sus cuidados no sabría como estaba y la desesperación de no verlo iba en aumento.

Luego de unos interminables minutos Gabriel dirigió la mirada a la muchacha y dijo.

-Hemos decidido – dijo serio

Hermione tembló ante esto pero lo miro casi con suplica, estaba cansada de caminar sin rumbo, sin saber hacia donde se dirigía exactamente.

-Dime- dijo dirigiéndose a el.

- bien, primero… no nos inmiscuiremos en el asunto – dijo y a Hermione las esperanzas se le esfumaron. Pronto Gabriel continuo- pero podremos ayudarte… mejor dicho a guiarte hasta donde deseas ir, somos los únicos que conocemos el lugar, pero no pretendas que seamos tus guías, solo te daremos un apoyo.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione derramando una lágrima, por lo menos ahora tendría aunque sea algo certero a que seguir.

-Dinos entonces a donde te diriges.- dijo Marco algo mas ufano.

-A la fuente, de la ciudad perdida de los Incas – dijo Hermione mirando a ambos.

Estos se quedaron callados y comenzaron a dirigirse miradas.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto la muchacha.

-¿para que te diriges allí?-pregunto Gabriel

-¿no se nota?-dijo algo enojada Hermione- para salvar a Draco, es mi única salida…es su única esperanza. – dijo derrumbándose nuevamente sobre la roca colocando las manos en su cara.

-Tranquila, solo que…solo que, eso es algo muy sagrado para nosotros, si es así…- dijo Gabriel mirando a marco.

-Si es así….- repitió Hermione para que el indio terminara la frase.

-Si es así te acompañare – dijo decidido Gabriel.

-¿enserio? – dijeron a coro la muchacha y Marco.

-si, es un lugar en el cual no puede entrar cualquiera y menos extranjeros, quizás con mi ayuda logres salvar a tu amigo. Ven vamos a verlo. – dijo sin mirar a Marco extendiéndole la mano a Hermione y llevándola hacia la otra habitación.

Hermione no podía estar más que agradecida de que Gabriel se haya ofrecido para acompañarla, él seria de gran ayuda ante los cuidados de Draco.

-Gracias – dijo tímidamente mientras miraba de reojo a Gabriel.

-no agradezcas, salva a tu amigo.

Hermione le sonrió y camino junto a el hasta entrar a la habitación.

Allí encontró recostado a Draco, el cual estaba con un paño en la cabeza y gotas marrones cayéndole del pelo.

La muchacha salió corriendo apenas lo vio y miro a Gabriel mientras levantaba el paño empapado en una mezcla no conocida por ella.

-Tranquila es un medicamento de aquí, hace que baje la fiebre – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias. – dijo mientras le tomaba la temperatura y pudo notar que verdaderamente esta había bajado. Noto como Gabriel salía de la sala y ella se acomodo a un lado de Draco y comenzó a susurrarle.

–Draco, por fin podremos llegar a tu cura, estoy mas que esperanzada, se que no debería estarte diciendo esto por si todo sale mal… pero, no puedo evitarlo – dijo derramando unas lagrimas.

-No te preocupes… yo confió en ti – dijo Draco en un susurro. Hermione al instante se levanto y abrazo a Draco.

-¡¡Draco!! Recobraste el conocimiento – la alegría era tan grande para Hermione que no pudo evitarlo y lo beso. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separo del muchacho y se sonrojo.

Draco abrió los ojos, le dedico una sonrisa y acaricio su mejilla diciendo- quedare inconsciente mas tiempo si cada vez que me despierte me recibirás así. Hermione sonrió y el la atrajo a ella besándola mas profundamente mientras acariciaba sus rizos y ella no dejaba de suspirar ante sus besos… partes por ello y otra parte porque su corazón no dejaba de acelerarse.  
Ambos se separaron y no despegaron la vista del uno con el otro, algo grande estaba creciendo en ellos dos, algo que ni ellos mismos podían darse cuenta.

La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse dejando paso a Gabriel quien les sonrió y se dirigió a presentarse con Draco.

-Un Gusto – dijo cordialmente el indio.

-Un placer – dijo Draco – Gracias por la ayuda.

-De nada, todo por esta encantadora muchacha – dijo Gabriel sonriéndole a Hermione y esta se ruborizo.

-La cual viene conmigo – dijo Draco algo molesto.

-lo se, lo se, también lo hago por usted – dijo Gabriel riéndose ante lo que pensó el rubio.- no me mal interprete.

-Está bien – dijo el rubio más relajado.

-bueno he venido porque debemos organizarnos para emprender marcha.-dijo Gabriel sacando unos pergaminos y una pluma.  
-Gracias nuevamente – dijo Hermione colocándose a su lado para poder examinar las hojas.

-de nada – dijo Gabriel mientras le extendía a Hermione estas para que leyera. – es mas bien un mapa con indicaciones.

-eso pensé- dijo riendo Hermione y Draco estaba exaltado.

-déjame ver – dijo el rubio queriéndose incorporar.

-Draco quédate donde estas – dijo Hermione ayudando a recostarlo nuevamente- puede que estés mejor pero puedes también tener una recaída, por favor.

Draco resoplando volvió a recostarse mientras miraba de reojo al indio.

Hermione volvió ante Gabriel quien comenzó a hablar.

-Existe una red de senderos bien marcados dentro de la jungla que nos rodea – dijo mientras señalaba el mapa. Si sigues por aquí llegaras a una cortada en forma de T. luego allí debemos seguir la corriente del río quien llegando a su final te abrirá paso a la ciudad perdida. Si sigues los senderos ya marcados no tendrás ningún problema en llegar.

-Gracias Gabriel –dijo Hermione muy contenta, ahora si tenían un camino el cual seguir… solo se le estaba escapando un detalle… los mortifagos.

Hermione muy temprano se levanto para comenzar su camino, habían acordado la noche anterior con Gabriel no perder el tiempo porque aunque ahora se encontraba estable Draco, no sabían cuanto tiempo podría llevar hasta volver a tener una recaída.

-bien- se dijo a si misma Hermione mientras salía de la habitación en busca de Draco. – Permiso – llamo antes de ingresar.

-Pasa, pasa –dijo el Rubio ya despierto pero aun recostado

-¿como te sientes?- pregunto la muchacha mientras se acercaba a el.

- bien, mejor ahora –dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Draco… sobre eso… - comenzó a decir la muchacha mientras Draco acariciaba su mejilla- no creo que sea lo correcto-.

-Hoy en día, nadie sabe que es lo correcto o no, creo que por una vez en la vida entendí que hay que dejar que el destino nos lleve a donde nos quiera llevar y que disfrutemos la vida siguiendo a nuestros sentimientos.- dijo Draco logrando entender por una vez que era lo que estaba sintiendo verdaderamente, por una vez no estaba jugando al chico rico que tenia lo que quería, no estaba siguiendo ordenes de nadie… no había odio, ni venganza a su alrededor… por una vez podía ser el mismo.

-Si pero…- Hermione se había quedado sin palabras ante tal respuesta del muchacho, pero lo que si tenia bien presente es que este ya tenia un compromiso, ya tenia una vida y ella no formaba parte de ella, sabia perfectamente que quizás dadas las situaciones limites en las que se encontraba el muchacho podía haberse confundido entre gratitud y amor… sabia que la odiaba y que solo confiaba en ella porque sabia que era buena en lo que se proponía, aunque ahora claro lo estaba dudando, era un reto muy grande el que tenia y los sentimientos se estaban mezclando mucho.

No sabía como terminaría todo esto pero sabia que nada bueno podía traer. Mientras pensaba todo esto no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima. La cual Draco seco inmediatamente, preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el muchacho.

-Bien…- dijo Hermione secándose la cara, inspirando y saliendo casi corriendo de la habitación.

-Hermione, ¿porque no me crees?- susurro tristemente Draco para sus adentros.

Hermione corrió y corrió mientras sus lagrimas caían furiosas sobre sus mejillas, corrió sin mirar donde, solo queriendo escapar de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos, corrió hasta quedar en brazos de Gabriel quien al verla de esa forma fue tras ella para ver que era lo que pasaba y ella aun con los ojos empañados y sin poder decir palabra alguna solo opto por abrazarlo.

Gabriel no entendía la angustia de la muchacha pero sabía perfectamente para que lado se dirigían y levantando la vista miro a Draco con reproche el cual se había asomado para seguir a la castaña.

Draco al ver tal imagen sintió dolor, uno mucho mayor del que sentía, mucho mayor del que imaginaba y ahora comprendía el porque Hermione no quería estar con él… ¿amaba a Gabriel?

Hermione dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran y por un momento no quiso dejar de aferrarse a Gabriel quien no hizo preguntas mas le presto su hombro hasta que ella dijera basta.

Corrió su cabeza a un costado y le dijo –Gracias – al oído. Un Gracias que tenia varios significados para ella, un gracias colmado de esperanza por poder salvar a el hombre del cual se había enamorado, un gracias por permitirles ser su guía ante tal batalla que ella sola no podía y un gracias por dejar que pudiera desahogarse sin tener que explicarse para no llegar mas afondo a su dolor. Prefería el silencio y Gabriel se lo estaba dando.

-Bien Hermione, necesito que te pongas bien… deja tus lagrimas de lado y vamos a ocuparnos de esto para que estés libre ya – dijo Gabriel sonriéndole – vamos pequeña que el mundo tiene mucho para mostrarte, no derrames lagrimas que luego podrías necesitar para la felicidad, la tristeza solo hace que nos derrumbemos, se mas fuerte que ella y deja brillar el sol en ti… - dijo secándole las lagrimas – los males pasaran, solo debes sonreír.

Y con esto último Hermione no pudo más que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y parándose tomo la decisión.

-Vamos y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.- sin mas se dirigió nuevamente en busca de Draco y de sus cosas.

-Vamos Draco, es hora de marchar – dijo Hermione intentando que no se diera cuenta que había estado llorando.

-¿no querrás mejor estar a solas?- dijo Draco recostado nuevamente.

-¿a solas?... no comprendo – dijo anonadada la muchacha.

-claro sola no… espera... no sola no mejor con un indio – dijo burlándose – y con cabellos dorados- dijo nuevamente pasándose la mano por la frente.

-No comprendo a que va esa acusación, ¿que te pasa?- Hermione no lograba entender que era lo que le sucedida.

-Vamos no soy ningún tonto, te gusta verdad, por eso me quieres lejos – dijo Draco mirándola furioso – que mejor que desligarte de mi, para andar de la mano con él.

-No hables pelotudeces Draco… quiero salvarte – dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Me quieres MUERTO! – Dijo Draco derramando lagrimas – lo que no quieres es perder tu trabajo, ¡me odias!

-No es así Draco, no te odio – dijo la muchacha llorando con mas intensidad.

-Todo era un plan verdad, aquí no hay cura… solo viniste a verlo a él – dijo enfurecido

-¡No lo conocía! ¡No lo conocía! – decía Hermione mientras mas lloraba arrodillada en el suelo… su angustia era tan grande que no comprendía porque Draco le decías esas barbaridades, ella había dado su vida por poder salvarlo, la estaba dando con tal de que su corazón siguiera latiendo, no comprendía porque decía lo que decía.

Draco miro la angustia de Hermione y sabia que no mentía pero no podía evitar ver la imagen que le recorría ante lo que había visto, Gabriel abrazándola y este mirándole. Su angustia era también grande pero no sabia porque no podía creerle, sabia que Hermione jamás lo había visto pero no podía borrar esa imagen… el odio se estaba apoderando de el… quería matar a Gabriel por solo haber abrazado a la castaña.

-Porque estabas con el – dijo ahora mas calmado mientras inspiraba aire.

-porque me siento mal – dijo sin voz.- porque todo esto duele – dijo mientras tomaba su cara con las manos… - porque no soporto saber que no se puede, el no tener la certeza de que vivieras, el saber que en mis manos esta tu vida y en mi corazón esta mi amor hacia ti, uno que crece cada día. – Dijo llorando con mas intensidad – saber que solo crees sentir lo que sientes porque estas en una situación limite, jamás querrías a alguien como yo… sino alguien como Pansy… tu prometida – sin mas Hermione tapo su cara y acurruco su cabeza a las rodillas. Estaba tan apenada por mostrarse de esta forma.

Draco se quedo sin palabras, verdaderamente no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo pasar y el peso tan grande que la muchacha estaba llevando por su culpa, se sentía de lo peor pero lo que también sentía era que el jamás amo a Pansy, no con la intensidad en la que ahora sabia lo que era amar, todo gracias a Hermione, quien con su dedicación, testarudez y sencillez había logrado que Draco cambiara su forma de sentir como jamás pensó.

-PERDONAME- dijo Draco arrodillándose frente a ella y tomándola de los brazos para alzarla y aferrarse en un abrazo el cual la muchacha no se negó.- perdóname por ser tan idiota, por no saber todo el daño que te estoy causando, déjame aquí morir….¡ Ve y se feliz! – dijo Draco mirándole a los ojos y Hermione se quedo callada ante aquellas palabras.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Hermione sintió pena al ver cuan desesperado esta Draco, pero jamás se le paso por la mente dejarlo morir y menos ahora, ahora que en su corazón había mucho mas que un simple paciente por salvar… había amor hacia esa persona.

-Draco, vamos deja de decir bobeses…- dijo Hermione tomándolo de las manos y alzándolo – deja de sentir pena por ti y ponte a luchar por tu vida, vamos, sola no puedo, necesito de tu ayuda y por nada del mundo dejare que te des por vencido.

-Herms, no lo merezco, no merezco que estés pasando todo esto – dijo Draco ya muy agotado, la verdad era que ya no le estaban quedando esperanzas. Sabia que si verdaderamente existía tal fuente, no llegarían a tiempo… lo sentía en su cuerpo, las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando.

Hermione no soportaba más escucharlo así, se le partía el corazón, las esperanzas y las fuerzas cada vez eran menores pero estaba seguro que todo lo que estaban viviendo solo era temporal. No sabía como demostrarle a Draco que aun había esperanza aunque ella misma sabía que todo se había complicado y estaban buscando una aguja en un pajar, pero Hermione aun creía que los milagros son posibles y sobre todo jamás dejaría que el corazón de Draco dejara de latir porque de ser así el de ella también se detendría.

-Draco- dijo Hermione tomándole de la cara – mírame a los ojos y escúchame bien – dijo y este aunque le costo poso sus ojos en los de ella y Herms lo miro intensamente – jamás, jamás… dejare que te pase nada, peleare porque así sea, y no voy a dejarte morir, Draco – dijo Hermione mientras una lagrima se deslizaba de sus ojos.- porque… porque Te amo.

Draco sintió en su corazón una presión, pero no era la que comúnmente siente de dolor, esta era completamente distinta, era Felicidad, ante las palabras de Hermione, jamás había sentido nada igual, jamás nadie lo había amado de la manera que Hermione lo estaba haciendo, arriesgándolo todo. Y el jamás había amado a una persona antes como lo estaba haciendo ahora a Hermione.

Solo por instinto y desesperación Draco poso su mano en la mejilla de Hermione y con su dedo limpio las lagrimas, la contemplo maravillado, porque teniéndola así podía contar todas las pecas que se asomaban en su hermoso rostro, teniéndola así podía sentir como ella temblaba ante su rose y como la necesitaba.

No lo pensó dos minutos más y se acerco a ella, y sus labios la besaron. Ambos se enredaron uno a otro por la desesperación de sentirse y darse fuerza.

Hermione se enredo con los brazos a su cuello y Draco abrazo la cintura de la muchacha atrayéndola a él. Sus labios no dejaban de rozarse con desesperación, con necesidad y con mucho amor.

Sin que lo pensaran, sin que lo imaginaran el deseo y la pasión los había llevado a estar muy juntos y la necesidad de sentirse era cada vez más fuerte.

Draco la tomo de la mano, mientras sus labios no dejaban de besarla y la llevo suavemente a la cama.

Se sentó a su lado mientras inevitablemente se había separado aunque no podían dejar de sentir la atracción de querer volver a sentirse unidos. Draco la miraba con intensidad y no podía controlar a su corazón y ya por felicidad saltaba.

Hermione estaba nerviosa sabia lo que se vendría a continuación y no podía creerlo era algo que hace mucho tiempo estaba anhelando. Sintió a su corazón correr sabia a donde se dirigía y solo atino a acercarse mas a Draco para volver a sentir sus labios.

Ambos se recostaron pero ninguno hablaba, los nervios los traicionaban… se sentían como dos niños, los cuales pensaron haber abandonado hace mucho pero ahora se dieron cuenta que en cuestiones del amor…siempre tenemos a nuestro niño de amor, ya que este necesita de todos los cuidados de la persona amada, como así también ser el cuidador de su cosa mas preciada.

Hermione se acerco mas a Draco, sintiendo como este acomodaba su cuerpo al de ella para poder abrazarla, mirándola con una pasión jamás soñada.

Draco no sabia como actuar, tenia miedo de que Hermione lo rechazara, pero no podía ser posible porque podía ver en los ojos de la muchacha tanta pasión como la que el sentía, pero sus nervios lo traicionaban.

Pronto sintió como el rostro de Hermione había quedado a solo dos centímetros de los de él, pudo escuchar el latido de ambos corazones que iban a galope.

Hermione le hablo muy despacio, casi en susurros, solo quería que el la escuchara y se dieran por vencidos a este amor que ya había nacido.

-Haz el amor conmigo.- dijo Hermione nerviosa ante sus palabras, jamás había pensado tener el valor, pero el valor no es nada comparado con el corazón…y sus anhelos de amor.

Draco al escuchar esas palabras tan dulces a sus oídos la abrazo tiernamente, besando su frente, mirando sus ojos un momento y llevando sus manos a su cintura, mientras con delicadeza subían para descubrir a la muchacha de sus vestiduras.  
Despacio muy despacio, fue despojándola de su ropa, mientras Hermione no podía evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

-te quiero – dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba al muchacho quien no negó a la sonrisa que ya por su rostro se asomaba.

Draco comenzó a besar sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello, deslizándose hasta sus labios y bajando de nuevo. Sentía su aroma y se extasiaba con ella, bajo suavemente, deslizándose por sus pechos, deteniéndose por momentos. Siguió su camino hasta su vientre y mas abajo su sexo. Podía sentir como Hermione disfrutaba del momento y él se sentía único en el universo.

Su piel suave, su pelo, sus piernas, sus muslos los beso con esmero, con pasión, con ternura, con arte de joyero.

Draco podía sentir como Hermione lo acariciaba con fervor. Y pronto como ella tomo de su cara para besarlo con desesperación, sintió electricidad cuando ella beso sus oídos y bajo por su cuello.

La sensación de felicidad lo rodeaba y la desesperación por tenerla aumentaba.  
Pronto un leve susurro en su oído…

-ya quiero- lo llevo a comprender que era su preciado momento.

Suavemente se acomodo en ella y pudo ver su carita ansiosa de placer y deseo.  
Y esa experiencia fue la mejor que jamás alguien pudo tener, ya que dos cuerpos acomodados con amor, hicieron una tarde mágica para los dos.  
No había palabras para expresar lo que ambos muchachos sintieron. Con la necesidad que se amaron y con la pasión con la que se encontraron.  
Descubrieron mucho más de ellos de lo que jamás imaginaron. Se amaron con ternura y respeto.

Jamás nadie habría podido imaginar. El éxtasis llego esa noche, acompañados con el inminente deseo.

Ya se asomaba la noche, y Draco no pudo hacer mas que estar recordando a cada instante lo que había pasado esa tarde.-había sido lo mas maravilloso que pudo tener con alguien.

Draco estuvo en toda su vida con muchas chicas, sexo era lo que menos le faltaba pero jamás había hecho el amor. Jamás en si había sentido lo que era amor, anteriormente pensó que lo que sentía por Pansy se asemejaba a algún tipo de amor, pero luego al conocerla verdaderamente a Hermione, nada de eso que había sentido tenia comparación.

Se levanto sigilosamente de la cama. Se sentía algo débil pero no cambiaria en nada su estado si pudiera estar con ella a cada minuto de su vida. Pero estaba claro que las cosas no funcionaban de la misma forma, no de la manera en que lo estaba pensando. No podía hacerla sufrir más de lo que estaba sufriendo a su causa.

Miro un instante a la muchacha tendida en su cama durmiendo, tan hermosa ante sus ojos, no quería dejarla, no después de saber como ambos se amaban pero estaba claro que no tenía futuro a su lado gracias a esta enfermedad.

Draco salió sigilosamente afuera y se sentó mirando la luna, que comenzaba a notarse cada vez más. No había nada en el universo mas bello que esa esfera donde uno posa sus pensamientos y se deja llevar, llenándose de preguntas de porque suceden las cosas y el motivo por el cual nos encontramos situados en el mundo y porque somos únicos como personas.

Draco dejo que sus pensamientos se liberaran y que la angustia por un instante se depositara en sus pechos y se derramaran a través de sus ojos.

Negaba con la cabezas sus pensamientos, negaba lo que su corazón verdaderamente quería pero tenia bien en claro que no quería ser un peso y un dolor para Hermione, quería poder saber que fuera a donde fuera ella seria feliz, a la larga, sabia que podía sufrir un poco al principio pero al final encontraría la persona que pudiera ver todo lo que él veía en ella.

Le había regalado lo mejor que tenia, le había dado a entender cuanto la amaba, pero aun así se sentía culpable por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a la castaña. Sabia que Hermione se esforzaría lo máximo para no dejarlo caer, pero también comprendía que a esta altura las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado.

Respiro profundo y ante su eminente decisión cerro los ojos dejándose ir... daría un ultimo recorrido.

Su espíritu se despejo de su cuerpo, ya sabia como debía hacerlo, lo había leído tantas veces....  
Se dejo llevar junto con el viento mientras recorría el lugar, viajo por todos lados pero se quedo mas tiempo contemplando a Hermione aun durmiendo en su cama, dormía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No podía dejarle de contemplar, era ante sus ojos la persona más hermosa. _¿Como haría lo que estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Como haría para dejarla? ¿Ella lo odiaría, o comprendería porque que iba? ¿Lo buscaría?_

Todas las dudas se posaron mientras la contemplaba.

Ya no quedaba nada que decir... se dejo despegar para volver a su cuerpo... pero este ya no se encontraba donde lo había dejado.  
La noche se hizo mas intensa, al correr el tiempo, se había alejado tanto de su cuerpo que tenía dudas de si había ido al lugar indicado, aunque sabia perfectamente donde se había posado.

El miedo le corrió, había leído tantas veces el hecho de saber donde uno hacer la separación de su alma y ahora había logrado perder su cuerpo.

Si tuviera la forma de llorar lo haría, pero debía tener la fuerza para seguir trasladándose en busca de si mismo.  
Recorrió todo el parámetro y cuando se estaba por dar por vencido, temiendo que este seria su final, encontró algo sospechoso. Una marca sobre la tierra como si algo hubiera sido trasladada a tumbos.

Siguió el camino marcado y mientras volaba comenzó a pensar que aunque no era totalmente factible estar fuera de su cuerpo, de esa manera se sentía mas libre… sin dolor.

Pero debía dejar de pensar en ello, siguió y pronto se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba en un gran aprieto. Y se odio por haberse desprendido de su cuerpo tan solo unos minutos.

Un grupo de magos estaban reunidos, todos miraban desafiantes ante lo que habían colocado en una pequeña tarima encima de una roca elevada, todos formados en un círculo.

Draco aun sobrevolando se pregunto que era lo que estaban viendo, que era lo que había llevado a que estos hombres, que supuestamente habían desaparecido junto a Voldemort, hoy estuvieran nuevamente reunidos.

El silencio era sobrecogedor. Ni la más mínima brisa corría entre los que conformaban la ronda, Draco sabia muy bien que no era la misma cantidad con la cual anteriormente se había visto en alguna reunión con Voldemort pero eran suficientes como para tramar algo totalmente grande.

Aun seguía acercándose sigilosamente intentando comprender que era lo que miraban con tanto desprecio pero con una nota de ansias en ellos.  
Tan pronto como se acerco se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Estaba tumbado en aquella tarima su cuerpo, el cual desconectado de él, parecía inconsciente. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a la persona que estaba a su lado. Mirándolo con una sonrisa malévola.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

A Draco si en ese momento estuviera en su cuerpo le habría encantado llorar, llorar con el alma ante la imagen que estaba viendo… ¿Cómo era posible? No podía creer después de tantos años y mucho menos esperaba que se reflejara el odio en sus ojos.

Tantos años de engaños, jamás pensó que justamente ella, lo estaría odiando. _¿Cómo podría ser que una persona que se había pasado la vida a su lado se mostrara de la manera que lo estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podría ser siendo su madre?_

Tuvo el impulso de volver a su cuerpo en ese instante y poderle expresar el horror que estaba sintiendo al sentir que su propia madre lo despreciaba. Pero se contuvo porque pronto vio como las cosas comenzaban a mostrar su verdadero significado.

Narcisa sonreía ante la imagen de su hijo, mientras a su lado una persona encapuchada se acercaba a ella.

-sabes que esto es necesario Cissi.- dijo la voz que Draco pudo notar que era de mujer. La podía reconocer pero no sabía a quien pertenecía. Le era familiar…pero aun no lograba distinguirla.

-lo se, lo se, no te preocupes –dijo Narcisa decidida – jamás pensé que fuera como me lo has explicado Pansy, pero si todo lo que has dicho es cierto, pues merece mi desprecio. – Dijo la rubia secando sus lagrimas con furia.- jamás lo pensé de mi hijo, jamás. Pero como tu dices… ahora servirá para una causa importante y claro tienes todo mi apoyo jovencita – dijo y se aparto del lugar.

Todos los mortifagos hicieron una ovación, un Draco no comprendía a que iba todo aquello pero tenía que averiguarlo con lo cual aguantaría un poco mas estar fuera de su cuerpo, aunque no tenia muy en claro cuanto tiempo podría estar despegado de él.

La ceremonia se comenzó a celebrar alrededor de él. Todo aparentaba que era Pansy quien lo estaba dirigiendo a permiso de Narcisa. Draco sentía dolor por lo que su madre estaba haciendo. Lo estaba entregando a lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo. Jamás creyó posible, pero tenia en claro que quizás la habían engañado, quizás pensó que el había hecho algo terrible y se merecía la suerte que estaba corriendo, pero no comprendía porque su madre se había dejado convencer tan fácil.

El dolor se extendió tanto de su espíritu que pudo notar como su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a sus sentimientos, aunque no lograba saber como podría ser eso posible.

-Estamos aquí, todos reunidos para poder llevar a cabo el sacrificio, el cual nos devolverá a nuestro guía. Estamos aquí como él nos ordeno muchos meses antes desaparecer. Estamos aquí por el_** INNOMBRABLE**_.

La multitud ovaciono las palabras de Pansy y ella sonrió intensamente.

-calmados queridos amigos, muchos de los que están acá se preguntaran porque a mi prometido, pues les explicare.

Draco ante aquel pequeño detalle se conmociono, él por algún extraño motivo era el centro de atención, era quien devolvería a Voldemort aunque no lo creía posible…. Pero eso no era lo que más le había impactado en toda esa escena…lo que mas le impacto fueron las palabras de la morena. _**"mi prometido". **_Pronto fijo su vista a la mano de la muchacha la cual engalanaba un enorme anillo que por supuesto pertenecía a su madre.

Los mortifagos ansiosos comenzaron a cuchichear queriendo saber como se llevaría a cabo todo esto.

-Tranquilos muchachos, les comentare como deberemos proceder.-Pansy hizo un alto y se acomodo frente a la tarima para que sus compañeros pudieran verle. Estaba seguro que con eso lograría que Draco pidiera perdón y se quedara a su lado solo por salvarle la vida, había ideado todo, lo ultimo que quería era que volvería el innombrable, estaba bien como estaba, pero necesitaba de los mortifagos, para acabar con la sangre sucia, la cual se había encargado de llevarse a su pareja. A su Draco.

-como siempre dicen, _**"no tientes al diablo, porque este sabe vengarse"… **_pues ellos han jugado…y nos _**VENGAREMOS**_!- ante eso todos aplaudieron.- sabemos que el presente aquí- dijo Pansy mirando de reojo el cuerpo de Draco – esta enfermo, gracias un maleficio de Voldemort, o eso es lo que el cree… pero les comentare mas. Voldemort no solo hizo un hechizo, sino que puso en Draco su salvación y es aquí el punto.

Draco esta buscando la muy conocía Fuente- ante esto todos se miraron con extrañeza y susurraron- bueno… -se aclaro la garganta Pansy mientras por un segundo ponía los ojos en Blanco. – muy conocida y codiciada por nuestro amo. -prosiguió.- pues lo que no sabe nuestro pequeño secuestrado, es que gracias a él Voldemort volverá. Les paso a explicar. Por la sangre de Draco corre una magia poderosa, capaz de hacer renacer a nuestro amo. En sus genes masculinos hay un poder aun mayor que el innombrable puso para que pudiera volver a la vida y con mi ayuda…. – sonrió – VOLVERA.

Todos la miraron aturdidos, no lograban entender nada de lo que la muchacha les estaba diciendo.

Pansy suspiro otra vez. Y dijo

-Necesito tener un hijo de Draco, Hijo de Voldemort, Voldemort en si. – dijo Pansy tomándose su panza y sonriendo mas que nunca. – Yo haré que el innombrable vuelva, yo tendré un hijo al cual tras la magia que lleva Draco en sus espermas, y gracias a la ayuda de esto – dijo sacando un frasco del bolsillo – podremos volver a tener a nuestro amo. NO desesperéis. Les explicare a cada paso mas del propósito que tenía para Draco y para mí el Innombrable… no intentéis entenderlo todo ahora. Solo Esperen.

Draco en el aire aun suspendido estaba totalmente asustado, si todo lo que Pansy era cierto… pensó en Hermione y en lo que le había hecho. Furioso como estaba no pensó ni dos instante y volvió a su cuerpo.

Despertó sin más levantándose con furia y agarrando sin pensar el cuello de la mujer que alguna vez pensó que amaba.

Hermione despertó, mientras se estiraba en la cama, noto que al lado suyo el lugar estaba frío, lo cual la horrorizo y abrió los ojos. Miro a su lado y el rubio ya no se encontraba, el corazón le comenzó a latir desaforadamente.

No sabia porque sentía el miedo que sentía, no era común en ella desesperarse de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo pero algo en el pecho le indicaba que las cosas no marchaban de la mejor manera. Se levanto y tomo la ropa que estaba tendida por el suelo... y salió corriendo hacia afuera, para ver que no estuviera allí y ella solo estuviera pensando cosas que no eran.

Salió y pudo notar como la brisa golpeaba suavemente su rostro, donde ahora había una nota de preocupación cuando minutos antes una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro...una sonrisa de alegría por lo que había vivido esa tarde. Camino unos metros, mirando de un lado a otro hasta lograr distinguir la cabellera de su adorado rubio, pero no lo encontró. No estaba, no lo veía y la desesperación comenzó a correrle por todo el cuerpo. Corrió hacia donde sabía que podía encontrar a la persona que conocía todo el lugar.

Corrió mientras las lágrimas le caían, temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado, pero no comprendía como no había notado que se había marchado, o en su defecto si alguien se lo hubiese llevado como no sintió cuando ingresaron a la habitación.

Los pensamientos de Hermione volaban por todo tipo de situaciones en la que el rubio podría ahora mismo encontrarse, aunque ninguna de ellas era alentadora.

Hermione llego a donde Gabriel se encontraba hablando con Marco y tan pronto la vio llorando corrió hacia ella.

-¿que sucede?-pregunto afligido al verla tan mal a la castaña.

-Dra. ...Draco- dijo Hermione sin poder gesticular bien las palabras debido al nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta por todo lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Que paso con él?- pregunto Gabriel intentando apaciguar las cosas la tomo de la mano y la hizo sentarse para que se calmara.

-No...No se...-dijo Hermione sin poder reprimir una oleada de lagrimas.

-Tranquila- dijo Gabriel dándole un vaso de agua- tranquilízate, respira hondo y cuéntame.

-es que...yo...el...levante...no estaba...siento algo en el pecho- dijo Hermione mientras por las lagrimas iba hipando.

-tranquila...-dijo Gabriel mirando a su amigo. Este le devolvió la mirada preocupada y salió del lugar.

Hermione se percato de esto y miro a Gabriel asustada.

-Que... ¿que pasa?

-nada, nada- dijo Gabriel sin poder dejar de mirar la puerta por donde salió su amigo.

-vamos no soy tonta-dijo Hermione alejándose de Gabriel- que pasa, que es lo que no quieres decirme. - Hermione estaba sacada, tenía miedo y esto no la ayudaba sabia que Gabriel estaba ocultando algo. Pero no lograba descubrir que era.

-Vamos Hermione tranquilízate, todo esto te hará mal...- dijo Gabriel tomándole nuevamente de la mano para que se sentara y se calmara.

-Si quieres que no me haga mal, pues dime lo que sabes... ¡quiero enterarme!-dijo mientras se sentaba esperando alguna respuesta del indio.

-bueno, esta bien... no se mucho pero te contare.-dijo Gabriel sentándose al frente de ella.

Hermione se quedo expectante mirando a Gabriel que se lo veía algo nervioso y preocupado, no sabia cuanto le contaría pero de seguro eso le daría las pautas de donde se encontraba Draco.

Hermione se quedo mirándolo, contemplando cada una de sus fracciones no quería que le mintiera, no se dejaría engañar tras saber que quizás Gabriel estuviera ocultando algo.

Gabriel no sabia como comenzar, quizás todo lo que había estado sucediendo era por un motivo, pero no quería alertar a Hermione ni crearle falsas expectativas.

-vamos Gabriel aun aguardo una respuesta, me dijiste que me contarías todo lo que supieras, sea mucho o poco - dijo la castaña impaciente.

-Bien...bien- dijo Gabriel sentándose en el suelo- lo que sucede es que poco después que ustedes llegaron no muy lejos de acá comenzamos a escuchar ruidos y observamos huellas de personas, claro esta que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta si se trataba de otra tribu vecina, ya que las pisadas serian de pies descalzos, pero en este caso son personas con calzados como los de ustedes - dijo Gabriel mirándole los pies a Hermione.

Hermione se tomo la cabeza con las manos, eso quería decir que definitivamente los habían seguido y hasta quizás logrado encontrar.

¿Como había podido poner en tal peligro a Draco? ¿Como no se habían marchado en el momento que Gabriel les indico el camino? ¿Porque?, ¿porque?... esas eran las acusaciones que se hacia Hermione.-

-¿tu crees que esas personas se llevaron a Draco? - pregunto temerosa Hermione mientras bajaba sus manos de la cara con preocupación notada en sus ojos.

- no lo se, puede ser una posibilidad - dijo Gabriel. - mira Hermione, la verdad que no se quienes son estas personas o que están buscando, no se de donde vienen y si estoy seguro ante esto... no lo he descubierto, no he ido a investigar...- dijo Gabriel mientras tomaba de la mano a Hermione, pero te aseguro que de ser así, pues serás la primera en saberlo, ahora mismo marco fue a ver que es lo que ocurre preguntando a la tribu vecina, por si tienen algunos datos... solo nos resta esperar.

Hermione no podía quedarse a esperar… así como así… no podía dejar que el tiempo pasara y los nervios la consumieran.

Draco la tenia agarrada con furia, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no sentía lo que en ese momento sentía contra Pansy, hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de odiar, y lo que mas lamentaba era que le había dado todo a ella, y ella le estaba pagando de esta forma.

No comprendía porque ahora se venia a revelar de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, cuando el la había escuchado jurar y re jurar que jamás volvería a estar de el lado de Voldemort, que lo despreciaba por la vida que a ambos le habían dado.

Pero ahora al tenerla cara a cara, solo podía sentir odio por lo que estaba haciendo, odio por no haber sabido la verdad y por que quizás hasta había dañado aun más a Hermione.

Pansy se estaba ahogando mientras Draco no dejaba de mirarla con odio. La morena intento mirar a alguno de sus seguidores, pero vio que todos estaban estupefactos… y odio que no tuvieran la fuerza para enfrentarse con Draco. Sabía que le temía.

-Dra.…Draco...- intento decir la muchacha algo ahogada.

-No…PRONUNCIES…MI NOMBRE- dijo entre dientes Draco- lo ensucias.

Mientras iba diciendo esto Draco no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione y en todo el peligro en la que la estaba metiendo.

Pronto tuvo que dejar de presionar la garganta de Pansy así soltándola por un fuerte dolor que venia desde su columna vertebral. Un dolor que le hizo gritar… sentía que todo su cuerpo se prendía fuego.

-Ya déjala…! – escucho decir a una voz muy familiar… y grito.

-MADRE!- mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y el dolor lo iba llevando nuevamente al sueño.

-lo lamento- dijo Narcisa con odio- tendrá que seguir bajo la sombra por muchísimo tiempo más de lo imaginado...

Pansy callo al suelo y comenzó a frotarse la parte en que Draco había presionado, sabia perfectamente que tendría las manos del muchacho marcadas en su cuello, pero no le importaba, necesitaba ahora estar mas consiente que nunca… solo debía poner en plan "B" en marcha.

Y tras levantarse algo tambaleante, comenzó a dispersarse del grupo para seguir con sus planes.

Pero antes de irse se volvió sobre sus talones para decirles.

-cuidenlo, y manténganlo encadenado… no queremos que se marche.-diciendo esto salio corriendo aun refregándose el cuello.

Todos en el lugar comenzaron a movilizarse, tenían que atarlo antes que despertara aunque Draco estaba en un mundo de dolor, y aunque no podía moverse, estaba comenzando a estar consiente… lo suficiente como para abandonar nuevamente su cuerpo para saber que era lo que verdaderamente se traía en manos Pansy, pero mas que nada para poder advertir a Hermione de todo esto, aunque aun no sabia como lo lograría hacer.

Se dejo llevar, y se separo de su cuerpo, que aun mirándolo pudo notar como las sogas estaban lastimando sus manos y como su madre lo miraba con desprecio y sintió de ese modo mucho mas odio hacia pansy por lo que fuera que le hubiese dicho a su madre para que esta actuara de dicha forma.

Por otro lado Hermione se paseaba de un lado para otro con los nervios de punta, no le agradaba nada no poder hacer algo para encontrar a Draco aunque sabia que lo que le había dicho Gabriel era cierto. Si se iba quizás no lograba regresar y mucho menos encontrarlo. Así que había accedido a quedarse a esperar a marco para saber que debían hacer.

Pero la espera la estaba torturando. No había dejado de llorar en todo el día, la desesperación cada vez era más grande mientras mas transcurría el tiempo y ella se encontraba encerrada por los miedos.

Gabriel iba de un lado para el otro intentándole levantar el animo a el tampoco le gustaba un ápice esperar a que marco consiguiera algo pero tampoco la quería dejar sola porque no quería que le ocurriera nada, pero no quería llevarla con el por miedo a lo que fuera que estuviera allá afuera.

Ambos muchachos estaban inquietos pero por razones totalmente diferentes.

-estas segura de lo que estas haciendo- dijo una voz masculina

-si siempre lo estoy – dijo ella.

-¿como debemos actuar? No quiero problemas

-tu solo limítate a hacer todo lo que te he dicho ¿si? De lo demás me encargo yo.

-esta bien, esta bien… pero mantenga conmigo respeto señorita, no soy uno mas con los que usted habitualmente trata. No crea que seré un muñeco manejable. – dijo ofendido por como lo estaba tratando.

-perdóname ¿si?- dijo pansy acercándose a el y acariciando su cabello – entiéndeme, todo esto me pone de los nervios, y necesito alguien competente a quien confiarle esto – dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los de él.

-si…no se preocupe…competente…si…yo- decía mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la besaba.

Pronto pansy se separo de este y le dedico una sonrisa.

-ahora ve…que debo poner esto en marcha, nos vemos mas tarde- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y adentrándose a una carpa que había hecho no muy lejos de donde se encontraban los demás mortifagos.

-"¡¡Puaj!! Las cosas que una debe hacer"– pensó pansy refregándose la boca asqueada.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Hermione se encontraba desesperada ante la falta de información acerca de Draco… Gabriel no le daba ningún tipo de información, claro estaba que el también estaba falta de esta. Pero aun así no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados con lo cual comenzó a caminar por el largo patio que se extendía afueras del lugar en el que se encontraban, suspirando de vez en cuando mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaría subiendo él.

Mientras sollozaba vio aparecer a Marco y salio corriendo hacia el agarrándolo de los hombros comenzó a zarandearlo para que le diera la información que tanto anhelaba, pero este había vuelto con las manos vacías. No había conseguido saber nada, pues el pueblo vecino estaba totalmente desinformado sobre lo que ocurría a los alrededores.

Hermione se dejo caer en el suelo llorando tomando una decisión que sabía que le costaría realizar pero no tenía más alternativa.

Se seco las lagrimas entro a la casa y busco sus pertenencias… se marcharía de allí, sola en busca de Draco, costara lo que costara.

Se puso la mochila al hombro, tomo también la de Draco y se marcho, sin despedirse, sin hablar…sola con sus pensamientos y decidida a encontrarlo.

Se adentro al la mata de árboles y arbustos que abría paso a la selva… sabiendo muy bien que ella sola allí no llegaría muy lejos pero las alternativas que tenia no eran demasiado prometedoras y no le quedaba mas que hacer.

Camino durante horas y horas adentrándose cada vez mas, corriendo ramas, tropezando y llorando desconsoladamente.

Se maldecía una y otra vez por haberse quedado dormida, se maldecía porque pensar quizás que Draco por su voluntad se podría haber marchado aunque esto no podía creerlo o quizás no quería creerlo, no después de cómo la había amando…. No después de todo lo que le había dicho…pero sus pensamientos cada vez se arremolinaban ante cosas que quizás no debería pensar, pero aun así lo hacia.

Pronto la fatiga se comenzó a notar, la muchacha estaba cansada luego de cuatro horas caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Se sentó frente a un abeto y busco en su bolsa un poco de agua y comida… no tenia mucho pues en su apresurada marcha solo había agarrado un par de cosas para alimentarse.

Comió apresurada y cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse… sabia que estaba perdida, aunque siempre lo había estado solo la fortaleza de salvarlo había hecho que ella se sintiera segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Draco" - susurro con un nudo en la garganta y el viento la rozo haciendo que se sintiera abrazada, algo ilógico pensó, ya que el viento solo era eso… aire que se mecía entre los árboles y ella.

Pero lo que no sabia que no solo era ella….sino el espíritu de Draco que la había logrado alcanzar luego de andar por mucho tiempo… este se sentía devastado al verla de la forma en que la muchacha se encontraba, quería poder hablar para decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no podía… solo podía rozarla con la esperanza de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Se quedo mucho tiempo a su lado, pero sabia que debía volver, sabia que no podía quedarse mas tiempo…porque esto implicaría que se desprendiera definitivamente de su cuerpo y hasta podía llevarlo a la muerte.

Draco quiso llorar, quiso gritar de furia, pero ya ni eso podía teniendo lejos su cuerpo.

Se alejo de ella tristemente… y volvió a su cuerpo justo a tiempo para ver entrar a pansy.

Levanto la vista con odio…ahora si podía expresar el asco que la mujer le producía con solo mirarla.

Pansy sonrió de lado.

-Hola Draco, ¿me extrañaste?- le pregunto acercándose a el con su paso lento.

-no sabes cuanto…solo para despreciarte – dijo este escupiendo las palabras.

-o vamos, yo se que me has extrañado – dijo esta acariciándole la cara mientras notaba como este corría la cabeza.

-síguete engañando- dijo este furioso.

-no me importa lo que digas, se que me amas, se que extrañas mis caricias, mis besos – dijo agarrándolo por el mentón y besándolo con frenesí.

Draco intento apartarse de ella, pero no podía las ataduras que lo tenían preso estaban muy bien sujetas con lo cual se encontraba inmóvil y no podía hacer nada, pero eso no impidió que le mordiera el labio con tal fuerza que la lastimo y esta se aparto.

-Maldito –grito esta limpiándose la boca y dándole una bofetada.

-Te dije que no quiero nada contigo, antes muerto –dijo este escupiendo luego de aquel beso.

-pues tendrás que querer – dijo esta sacándose la ropa y rompiendo las de el…

-Déjame! – grito Draco desesperado.

-vamos Draco, jugaremos un poco – dijo esta bailándole y tocándolo con mucha pasión, estaba desesperada por tenerlo cerca de él, quiera que la amara, quería tenerlo todo para ella y no dejaría que una mundana sangre sucia se lo robara.

Draco en ese momento pensó que si por un instante hiciera lo que ella quería podía lograr que lo soltara, y así escapar… solo tenia… solo tenia que fingir nada mas.

Fue así que empezó a besarla con la misma pasión que ella lo estaba haciendo, logrando confundir a Pansy, la cual abrió sus ojos y se alejo un poco.

-¿ya te diste cuenta cuanto me habías extrañado?- dijo pansy burlonamente pero agradecida porque el muchacho le correspondiera. Se sentó cerca de el para poder besar su cuello mientras lo acariciaba con delicadeza.

-si veo que si – trato de decir Draco sin sonar demasiado rudo, necesitaba que las cosas fueran lo mas dulces y normales para ella, aunque detestaba tener que estar haciendo eso.- solo me gustaría poder tocarte yo también – dijo Draco intentando aflojar mas las cuerdas entre pansy y él.

-mmm- dijo esta sentándose sobre el y rodeando su cadera con sus piernas. – ¿como en los viejos tiempos? – dijo besándolo con desesperación.

-exactamente, como en los viejos tiempos, además se como mas te gusta disfrutarlo…se que de esta manera no gozaras – dijo este tensando aun mas la cuerda.

-mmm…. Me excitas con solo pensarlo – dijo pansy bajando suavemente sus manos mientras acariciaba los brazos de Draco para desatarlo… - solo una por ahora… veremos como te portas – dijo esta mirándolo y sonriéndole.

Draco sabia que no seria tan fácil, pero por lo menos si fingía un poco mas, si lograba convencerle… - por favor, necesito acariciarte- dijo este

Pansy desato una de sus manos y Draco la abrazo con intensidad…. La acaricio, y la beso con fulgor fingido…y Pansy no hacia más que suspirar de felicidad y dicha.

-Vamos corazón, suéltame la otra mano, se me hace difícil poder disfrutarte enteramente- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

-¿ya no me odias?- dijo Pansy cerrando los ojos ante el placer que la mano de Draco la estaba produciendo.

-exactamente, ya no te odio… - dijo Draco suavemente al oído…- quiero estar contigo…

Pansy se dio por vencida y comenzó a soltarle la otra mano pero en ese momento se escucho un grito agudo, de desesperación y abrió los ojos y Draco giro al mismo instante la cabeza para poder ver unos ojos empañados de lágrimas y unos rizos castaños salir corriendo tras la puerta.

Hermione los había hallado, pues al mismo instante en que sintió la brisa, sintió la necesidad de seguirla, porque por alguna extraña razón la hacia sentir segura, sin miedo… y al seguirla hasta un descampado desapareció… pero por muy extraño que le había parecido, se sintió vacía…y comenzó a recorrer el lugar…encontrando lo que mas había temido… "Mortifagos"

Fue entonces que por esconderse llego a la cabaña donde se encontraba Pansy y escucho las últimas palabras de Draco "quiero estar contigo" y lo vio besándola a ella… todo había sido una treta, todo había acabado…y no pudo evitar gritar…ni impedir que sus lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Solo salio corriendo.

Draco estaba desesperado… logro tirar las cuerdas que lo ataban y las cuales habían sido aflojadas por Pansy minutos antes de que entrara Hermione.

Le dio un empujón a Pansy lo más fuerte que pudo, deslizándola hasta el otro lado de la habitación y salio corriendo tras Hermione.

No le importaba que estuviera solo con pantalones, ni que su remera estuviera toda rota, ni mucho menos la sangre que le caía por un costado de su cabeza y las palmas de las manos… solo quería poder aclarar las cosas con Hermione… y también le resto importancia…al palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón.

Hermione salio corriendo, sus sentimientos estaban mezclados entre el odio y el amor, no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto pero tampoco podía hacer como que no sabia visto nada, porque debía aceptar la realidad.-

todo su mundo cambio desde el momento que le asignaron la tarea de salvarle la vida y ella como una ilusa cayo a sus encantos como todas aquellas que alguna vez habían pasado por su cama, pero ella pensó ser diferente, o sus sentimientos la llevaron a pensar eso. Ella verdaderamente creía en el amor que le había jurado la noche anterior... todo indicaba que iba a ser diferente, pero ¿que tan diferente había sido? al fin y al cabo estaba hablando de Draco Malfoy, ella siempre había sabido como era el y como era su fama. No podía ahora hacer oídos sordos a las cosas que ya sabia pero tampoco podía negar que le dolía en el alma.

Las lágrimas corrieron sin consuelo y su corazón grito de dolor al saber como había perdido. Nada en el mundo la había preparado para aquello, jamás había sentido  
lo que hasta ahora había experimentado con Draco... jamás pensó enamorarse y mucho menos de la manera que lo había hecho. ¿Como dejar entonces de amarlo ahora?  
¿No sabia que el estaba comprometido con Pansy? ¿Porque había creído que lo dejaría todo por ella?  
esas preguntas se le arremolinaban en su cabeza... no podía dejar de pensar que si hubiera sido un poco mas razonable, pero el corazón no conoce de Razón y ella esta vez había escuchado su corazón y se enfureció por hacerlo.

Podía escuchar como Draco corría detrás suyo, aunque no entendía porque... ¿porque la seguía? ¿Que ganaba con ello? ¿Quería verla sufrir más de cerca? ¿Quería reírse de lo ilusa que había sido?

pero la verdad que era todo lo contrario, Draco intentaba mantener el ritmo por el camino pedregoso que se habría paso detrás de ella... su pecho ya le dolía pero no tenia que parar, debía explicarle lo ocurrido.-

jamás había sentido lo que Hermione lo había hecho sentir, jamás había experimentado tales sentimientos y mucho menos el dolor que en su pecho en este momento tenia, parecía que le habían desgarrado el corazón de la forma mas cruel y todo por culpa de Pansy, quizás pudo haber buscado otra forma, pero no sabia como, no lo había pensado, era la escapatoria mas rápida pero a la vez, lo había hundido en un inmenso dolor... ¿como haría para poder explicarse? ¿Que le diría si lograba alcanzarla? el corazón le dolió mucho mas ahora, pero no solo internamente sino también por fuera, su corazón se estaba debilitando.

Pero no quería darse por vencido, estaba corriendo por un camino sinuoso y peligroso ya que a su izquierda se abría una brecha profunda que daba a un río que corría por abajo. pero se mantuvo firme, quería alcanzarla, mientras mas corría el dolor mas se extendía hasta que su vista comenzó a nublarse, con una mano comenzó a refregarse los ojos sin dejar de correr, no quería perderla de vista, estaba transpirado y sobre todo muy agotado, cada parte de el le estaba dando las indicaciones de que frenara, de que no podría seguir al ritmo...que la perdería...  
su sudor se mezclo con las lagrimas que ahora se arrimaban al saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder... estaba perdiéndola y todo por su causa.

Pronto sus músculos dejaron de responderle y se sintió caer...  
lo único que pudo hacer es gritar el nombre de Hermione, rogando que lo escuchara...

-Hermione- dijo intentado agarrarse de el muro que lo separaba del camino y la caída libre.

Hermione se detuvo, sin saber porque ese llamado la aterrorizo, sintió una opresión en el pecho y no pudo evitar cambiar su rumbo e ir en busca de Draco.

-¿Draco donde estas? - dijo desesperada...-¿Draco? -dijo la muchacha volviendo en sus pasos, sabia que la había estado siguiendo.

-Herms...-decía Draco ya sin fuerzas.

-Draco! -grito Hermione al ver como las manos que se aferraban al borde comenzaron a resbalarse.

-Herms, no aguanto mas - dijo con el último aliento desmayándose y así soltándose y cayendo al vacío.

-¡No! - dijo Hermione y sacando la varita grito - wingardium Leviosa!- y mantuvo suspendido a Draco para que no siguiera descendiendo.

Lo hizo levitar y lo apoyo sobre el camino, y comenzó a revisarlo... su pulso era demasiado lento y casi no lograba escuchar su respiración, todo esto había llegado a el punto culminante, y tanto ella como él lo sabían.  
Draco no podía reaccionar pero si podía escuchar los sollozos de Hermione, y quería poder decirle que estaba todo bien, pero no podía reaccionar... y la angustia lo hizo ponerse peor.

Hermione lo puso entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar seguir llorando, no importaba cuanto quisiera odiarlo, la verdad era que no podía dejar de amarlo y aunque no fuera ya lo mismo entre ellos dos, y aunque las heridas fueran profundas ella le salvaría la vida, como fuera y a costo de lo que fuera... luego vería que haría con su corazón.

Le levanto la cabeza a Draco y lo miro, acaricio su mejilla y poso sus labios en los suyos, como acto de despedida, seria el ultimo beso que le Daria, pues luego de salvarle la vida, ella seguiría su camino, aquel que jamás debió de irrumpir.

-Te Amo - susurro llorando.

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de sus labios el paisaje cambio, Hermione se quedo atónita a lo que estaba viendo, no sabia como había ocurrido o que era lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Pero lo que era cierto era que ambos se estaban amando de una forma incondicional, como si fueran uno, sin importar lo que fuera a pasar en un futuro en ese momento no quedaba dudas, sus corazones estaban conectados mas allá de lo que uno puede imaginar.  
¿como negar la magia del amor, como negar que el simple hecho de estar juntos los hacia felices y el estar separados les producía el peor de los dolores? el corazón no entiende razones expresadas del pensamiento, pero las razones que puede llegar a dar el corazón son tan fuertes e irrefutables como aquellas que nosotros mismos nos  
imponemos, pero la verdad es que la magia que esta puede desprender nos pueden hacer los mas dichosos y nosotros mismos al querer darle una lógica, somos quienes nos lastimamos.

Pero eso ya no importaba, porque ambos corazones estaban hablando y luchando conjuntamente para no perderse.

esto había llevado que todo cambiara, que se abrieran las puertas de la esperanza, que las aguas dejaran de correr para dar vida, que el paisaje se volviera mas verde, y los animales correr por todos lados, libres por naturaleza. lo que había sucedido es que sus corazones habían llegado a entender que sin amor no se puede vivir, y que si falta uno, faltan ambos, porque no hay nada como aquel amor verdadero que nace de lo mas  
profundo.-

mientras Hermione contemplaba tal maravilla vislumbro a dos hombres que abrazados los miraba.

-Ayúdenme - dijo Hermione entre lagrimas.- se esta muriendo - dijo tocando el pecho del muchacho procurando que aguante un poco mas.-

los dos hombres la miraron y se acercaron y a medida que lo hacían pudo distinguir que se trataba de una pareja, un hombre y una mujer que se le notaba en la cara cuanto se amaban... pero pronto al estar mas cerca noto que se trataba de ella y Draco aunque eso no era imposible ¿o si?

-¿us...ustedes...ustedes...nosotros? -tartamudeo la muchacha impresionada

-¿nosotros somos ustedes? - dijo riendo el hombre.

Hermione solo pudo asentir. Pero ambos rieron

-Por lógica no - dijo este aun sonriendo.

-¿quienes son? - dijo Hermione mirándolos, el parecido era enorme.

-Los cuidadores de la fuente - dijo


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 **

-¿La fuente?- dijo sorprendida -¡LA FUENTE! - lo que tanto había estado  
buscando.

-si la fuente - dijo la mujer mirándola.

-es que... es que... necesito que me ayuden, ya no hay tiempo, estuvimos buscando la fuente por mucho tiempo, necesito...necesito que lo salven - dijo Hermione entre lagrimas mezcladas de felicidad y de tristeza.

El hombre tomo a Draco en sus manos y llevo a Draco por un sendero, en cuanto Hermione lo quiso seguir su mayor le dijo....

-No.

-¿No? porque no... quiero estar a su lado - dijo desesperada Hermione

-ya estas a su lado, ahora es su lucha - dijo la mujer - tienes que aprender que en muchas ocasiones en la vida es cada uno quien tiene la necesidad de elegir....la vida, la muerte... cosas importantes pero aun así, es uno quien debe tomar las decisiones en su vida, aunque queramos estar al lado de la persona que sufre y aunque queramos darle  
todo para que no siga en su estado, solo es esa persona quien puede dar la iniciativa a curarse. Eso mismo es lo que le pasa a Draco... el tiene que decidir entre quedarse o seguir.

Hermione al escucharla se sintió devastada, pero tenia razón, ella había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance, ahora era el quien debía decidir.

Aunque quisiera con todo su corazón estar a su lado, ese paso lo tenia que dar Draco, debía dejar todos los miedos de lado y enfrentarse el solo a lo que lo llevaría nuevamente o no a la vida.

Hermione se dejo caer en el suelo y se apoyo en un árbol cercano mientras con sus brazos rodeaba sus piernas. Tenía miedo de perderlo, aunque sabía que ya lo había perdido, no quedaba mucho más que alegrarse por verlo con vida, y allí acabaría  
todo.... aunque no pudo evitar pensar que quizás terminaría como aquellos dos personajes que parecían ellos mismos. Pero no era posible, el hombre lo había dicho, se lo había aclarado... por lógica no, y aunque anhelara ser como ellos no podría ser posible, Draco amaba a Pansy y ella lo sabia... ella había estado presente y no  
quiso pensar mas en lo que hubiera sucedido si no entraba ella a aquel lugar.  
No sabia como iba a hacer para no dejar de recordar esas imágenes que tenia muy presente en su memoria, o como iba a aceptar el hecho de que el la había usado, de que no era nada en su vida, de que ya nada quedaba en ellos dos.  
Ella no había sido rencorosa, quería que se salvara, pero había algo en ella que se había roto o la desilusión era lo que la llevaba a eso.

-Tus pensamientos no san nada bonitos - dijo la mujer acercándose a Hermione. - escucha el viento, el no miente... y con esto ultimo le guiño el ojo.

Hermione dejo calmo sus pensamientos tal cual la mujer le había dicho y dejo que el silencio se mezclara con el viento.

Fue tal la supresa ante lo que sintió, escucho y vio que se quedo helada...por algún extraño suceso estaba viendo con los ojos de Draco lo que había sucedido... estaba viendo como Pansy lo torturaba, cada palabra escuchada por su boca, el desprecio de su madre... como se había desprendido de su cuerpo y la había ayudado a guiarlo hacia el sin darse cuenta... y por ultimo que lo que había pasado con Pansy que no había sido como ella creía, y su corazón alto de alegría. Por ultimo el murmullo del viento le susurro al oído.

-jamás ame a nadie como sinceramente te ame a ti, no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda separarme de ti, porque te he elegido para mi, eres la persona que llena el vacío que habita en mi interior.... que hace que mi mundo gire perfectamente.... que mi corazón lata a cada instante... jamás te he engañado, jamás fui mas sincero que ahora con estas  
palabras que el viento me ayuda a llevarte, para que comprendas que lo mágico habita en nosotros mismos... no quiero alejarme de ti...solo si tu no quieres que este a tu lado me dejare partir... ya que no tengo nada mas importante que tu en mi vida, tu y mi pequeño... solo ustedes son quienes llenan mi vida de felicidad. Te he demostrado con el  
corazón. Que jamás hubo nada entre ella y yo...fue la única forma que tuve para que supieras la verdad... solo espero tu respuesta....te amo... esa es la pura verdad.

Las palabras le llegaron al corazón y con lágrimas ella grito.

-Quédate conmigo...yo Te amo - dijo Hermione y sin pensarlo se llevo sus manos a su vientre y no pudo mas que sonreír. Jamás se lo espero... jamás pensó... quizás...quizás ahora todo podía ser distinto...distinto de verdad.

El tiempo trascurría muy lento pero no lo suficiente para que los pensamientos de la muchacha no estuvieran ocupados ante la perspectiva de que todo había sido un error, ni para que dejara de recordar como había iniciado todo o por la idea que se estaba dando de lo que estaba por ocurrir mas adelante, quería poder ver a Draco y preguntarle a lo  
que se había referido con sus palabras... si quería decir que llegaría un hijo... y aunque no quería preocuparse no podía evitar pensar en los peligros que había fuera de ese lugar... estaba Pansy que estaba mas que segura que no los dejaría tranquilos pero ahora no debía pensar eso, quería saber como estaba Draco.

El tiempo paso y todo a su cuerpo comenzó a preocuparse y se acerco a la mujer....

-¿porque no han vuelto? - pregunto Hermione

- esta aprendiendo, tienes que ser paciente -dijo la mujer sonriéndole y volviendo la vista al libro que tenia en su mano.

-¿que lees? - pregunto Hermione intentando sacar de sus pensamientos los minutos que parecían eternos.

-Caminos de vida - dijo esta sonriendo... - estoy leyendo algo que solo nosotros pudimos haber escrito, el camino de cada uno... la vida entorno al amor....

Hermione sonrío.

Luego de estar unos minutos con la mujer se levanto y comenzó a caminar dejando que los olores y el viento se entremezclaran con ella... cerro los ojos y respiro profundo. Se quedo unos momentos allí, sin ver nada y oyéndolo todo...sintiéndolo todo...hasta que unas manos le cubrieron los ojos para que no los abriera y le susurro al oído.

-Quédate conmigo - y ella no pudo mas que sonreír, tomo las manos que le tapaban los ojos y las corrió abriéndolos, girándose y sonriéndole a Draco quien se encontraba frente suyo.

-nada me haría mas feliz - dijo mientras se fundían en un beso profundo, en un beso que demostraba cuanto amor habitaba en ellos, cuanto aprecio y respeto se tenían.

-te amo Hermione - dijo Draco

-te amo Draco- dijo Hermione sonriendo de pura felicidad.

-Draco - dijo Hermione luego de un beso...-puedo preguntarte algo.

-si claro dime - dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

-¿porque dijiste, tu y mi pequeño? - dijo e intuitivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre.

Draco la miro y le sonrío...

-porque seré el padre mas feliz del mundo - dijo y a ambos le brillaron los ojos y se besaron nuevamente.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Hermione entre beso y beso.

-porque cuando te sumerges en las aguas de la vida se te brinda la oportunidad única de ver un poco de lo que puede suceder... allí tienes que elegir, se te dan las dos posibilidades... los dos caminos... tus dos posibilidades para que puedas elegir... - dijo  
Draco acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la muchacha.- y aunque no me lo hubiera mostrado, mi pequeña, yo me hubiera quedado igual, porque te amo con todo mi corazón.

Hermione desbordaba de felicidad y abrazo a Draco lo mas fuerte que pudo...estaba emocionada y feliz de haberlo recuperado, de que estuviera sano y salvo.-.

-¿Draco? - volvió a preguntar

-¿si?- dijo este mirándola

-¿Que pasara con Pansy? -dijo bajando la mirada.

Draco la tomo del mentón y subió su mirada hacia la suya...

-Herms, ya todo acabo, eso ya lo soluciono yo - dijo el besándola.

-No quiero que estés en peligro - dijo la muchacha abrazándolo

-No lo estaré, no te preocupes, no me alejare nunca mas de ti - dijo el.

-Gracias, te amo - y diciendo esto tomados de la mano emprendieron el camino hacia la vida que tanto anhelaron.  
_**  
En cuanto Pansy.**_

-Gr!! No puede ser posible, Manga de inútiles - dijo la morena atada a un árbol en paño menores junto a sus mortifagos.

-Pero Pansy no entendemos como pudo ser posible - dijo el que se encontraba a su derecha.- esto fue magia...el viento nos levanto a cada uno por separados para dejarnos así.... es imposible...

-Marco no seas IDIOTA- bufo Pansy - claro que esto es magia conjurada  
por alguien, el viento no pudo hacer esto por si solo... - dijo esta muy molesta...- lo que no entiendo es como fue posible, estábamos preparados por si nos atacaban, teníamos que ganar, no había forma de que fuéramos a perder, todo estaba calculado.

-Pansy, sacaste mal las cuentas -dijo para frente a ella sonriendo Narcisa - no contaste con la verdad, Draco me lo explico todo y me has hecho odiarlo sin necesidad, gracias a Dios Draco entendió mi postura  
y me perdono... pero yo no soy tan buena - dijo la rubia levantando su varita- yo me vengare por lo que le haz hecho a mi hijo.

-No... Narcisa, espera.... No! - dijo Pansy mientras era soltada de las ataduras y comenzaba a correr seguida muy de cerca por Narcisa que le enviaba hechizos puntados con su varita.

-Todo en la vida vuelve Pansy... - dijo dibujando una sonrisa - ¿aun no lo has aprendido?...No importa YO te enseño - dijo y siguió corriéndola mientras le tiraba a diestro y siniestro hechizos.


	15. Epilogo

**EPILOGO **

-¿Una nueva pareja no? - dijo la mujer de la Fuente sentado frente a su rubio....

-nuevamente nosotros reafirmando lo que nos amamos y todo lo que hemos hecho por ellos-  
dijo el rubio y sonrío.

-¿porque le dijiste que ellos no eran nosotros?- dijo la mujer levantando una ceja.

-yo no he dicho eso... yo le dije que seria lo mas lógico - dijo sonriéndole nuevamente- lo que nos lleva a que en el amor, y en la búsqueda de la misma no hay lógica....lo ilógico es lo mas razonable- y la mujer asintió.

-una vez más no me he dado cuenta de ello en el momento.- dijo la mujer.

-eso seria lo menos razonable, pues lleva tiempo darnos cuenta que el amor es lo mas deseado en la vida y lo mas importante, no importa cuanto te haga sufrir, lo importante es el presente de lo que nos haga sentir. Saber afrontar lo que nos pasa y seguir luchando por lo que sentimos.

-tu siempre dando clases de lo que significa amor - dijo la mujer a el rubio besándolo y separadose dijo- pero creo todo lo que dices, puesto que en nuestro caso lo aprendimos -y  
ambos sonrieron.

la pareja siguió en su mundo, dando paso a la espera de alguien nuevo a quien enseñar lo que significa la vida y cuan ligado esta al amor... en cuanto a la pareja de Hermione y Draco... dejaron que el amor les llenara su vida, entendiéndose, confiando y dejando que todo lo que sentían fluyeran...

con el paso de los años notaron que no eran tan diferentes el uno del otro aunque sus gustos fueran distintos, lograron complementarse y aceptarse tal cuales eran, ahora Draco podía valorar mucho mas lo que tenia aunque no se tratara solo del dinero, porque ahora había entendido que nada era mas valioso que el simple hecho de tener una familia a quien amar y proteger.

Hermione por su lado jamás había sido tan feliz, no solo había vuelto a su puesto de trabajo sino ahora estaba esperando un hijo de Draco, su gran amor... ya no le preocupaba Pansy, eso ya se lo había aclarado Draco tiempo después, él se había encargado de la misma forma en la que se había declarado a ella.

Draco dejo de hacer sus viajes astrales solo porque no quería perder ni un instante de estar al lado de Hermione y de su pequeñito... y sabiendo que:

"el amor es lo mas deseado en la vida, el amor causa dolor pero en sus momentos alegría... sin el no podemos vivir y con el no sabemos vivir, pero al final de todo el amor es la razón de existir, porque sin el no somos nada, no creemos en nada y no logramos nada.

Aprendieron que decir te amo solo son palabras expresadas y que el simple rose del viento  
puede llevárselos... pero el demostrar amor es lo que nunca se olvidara y lo que mas vale en la vida, demostrarle a esa persona que consideramos lo mas importante en nuestra vida, amor, es la magia que envuelve a la persona, es la magia que convierte lo ilógico en lógico, lo imposible en posible.

y que logra que la vida tenga un matiz mas colorido lleno de proyectos y ilusiones, sueños y deseos a cumplir con aquellos que conforman nuestra felicidad plena....que la felicidad no es un destino sino un camino que se construye día a día convirtiendo cada momento en algo único e inolvidable.

Tanto los buenos, como los malos momentos siempre nos dejan algo que aprender... para que  
en un futuro seamos fuertes y al mirar atrás podamos sonreír y volver a recordar, sin enojos y furia sino con una sonrisa en la cara sabiendo que fuimos capaces de superar lo vivido, y añorar los días felices."


End file.
